


Aria's Advices of Love

by k_haruyuki



Series: Aria's Advices of Love [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Paris, Amnesia, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Anya is a Bitch, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Composer Katsuki Yuuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, DJ Otabek Altin, Dark Past, Disguise, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, F/F, F/M, Forgotten Memories, Gay Male Character, Hacking, Hasetsu, Hidden Talents, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Interviews, Loneliness, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Music, Musician Katsuki Yuuri, News Media, Nightmares, POV Alternating, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Photographic Memory, Relationship Advice, Secret Identity, Secrets, Self-Harm, Shit is Coming, Two Endings, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, agape love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: It is said on the internet that in the very late hours of a certain hotel in Paris, a love councilor under the name 'Aria' attends guests who ask for him to the receptionists. Aria is intelligent, beautiful, gentle and mysterious, but ... who is he really?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I created based on the idea of dorama Love Concierge. Idea because I do not know where the dorama has English subs and I would like to understand better what happens since I do not understand much Japanese.

"Welcome to the Rozen Ladunav Hotel," I say, looking from the laptop on my desk to the woman in front of me, smiling with recognition.

"Hey!" She, removing her sunglasses, opens a smile. "I want a room. And ... I want to make an appointment with 'Aria'. "

"Understood." I say, smiling, and pulling out of a drawer a black card with the word 'Love' written in bright silver in several languages. "Name?"

"Seriously you even asked that to your own sister?" She comments, making me smile.

"Sorry, but I need to follow the protocol of the Hotel," I reply, looking back at the computer. "Double bedroom?"

"Single," she answers, and frowns.

I look back at her and sigh, grabbing a key with a pair of ice skates keyring from my pocket, and I extend the two items to her.

"Room 1903." I say, determined.

"What about the registration?" She asks, definitely confused.

"You'll understand when you enter the room," I reply, smiling at her. "I wish you a good stay and good luck."

"Thanks," she says, picking up the key and card, saying goodbye and pulling away.

I watch her wearing a black social trousers, light blue blouse with long sleeves. On the right hand, an average red wheelcase makes me deduce that she intends to spend only a few days at the hotel. I'll have my answers later.

...

When Mari Katsuki opens the bedroom door and 3 super cute poodles advance on her, she starts laughing loudly, finally understanding what he meant before. That room belongs to him.

**~ x ~**

When Mari, wearing a long navy blue silk sleeveless dress, gold chain around her neck, and a small black long shoulder bag on her shoulder, arrives at the hotel bar on the same floor as her brother's bedroom, floor of the Hotel, she notices that someone plays piano. When she recognizes the song,  _Yuri on Ice!_  She can not help but shed a tear. After all, it's a song that brings a lot of memories to her and especially to her little brother, who is the one playing at that moment.

There he is. Yuuri Katsuki, wearing only black pants and a long sleeved shirt folded up to the elbows open with the first two front buttons, long hair slid back with gel and without his glasses, playing one of his own compositions. He plays with his eyes closed, moving his body as if he were dancing in harmony with the music he plays, even though one hand is covered by a black glove, hiding certain marks from the audience.  _After all, Aria must be a perfect gentleman._   _Not someone defective like Yuuri._

Mari goes to the table indicated on the card and sits, then being attended by a waiter.

"Good evening." He greets her, looking at the card she holds in her left hand. "Aria will attend to you soon. Would you like something to drink?"

"Sakê," she says, lighting a cigarette.

"Immediately." The waiter steps away.

When she least expects, someone takes the cigarette out of her mouth. When she turns, she sees Aria put the cigarette in her mouth, with a glass of ice in it in her left hand. He sits down in front of her and puts his glass on the table, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth and blowing smoke out of it.

"Mari Katsuki," he says, his face cocked and looking cool. "How can I help you?"

She looks at him seriously for minutes before she lets out a sigh and lights a new cigarette. A few more minutes are spent in silence, which is only broken when the waiter serves sake for Mari and Whiskey in the ice cup for Aria.

"I fell in love," Mari says, making Aria raise her eyebrow. "For a woman."

"Go on," he says, taking his cigarette out of his mouth and sipping his drink from his glass.

"She's ... a writer too. Apparently, we're both fans of each other's work and we met when she was signing her new book in my favorite bookstore. When I asked her to sign my copy, I saw her one of my books and asked about them. I do not deny that I was embarrassed when she praised my work and in the heat of the moment I took a pen and autographed her book. "She explains, noting that the man in front of her just looks at her with a smile on her face, drink and cigarette.

She pauses to smoke and drink too, without taking her eyes off him.

"We ended up friends and we went out together several times. In one of these, she told me that she is a lesbian and interested in someone. Suddenly, I felt as if I had been betrayed by her. Of course, as a good friend, I listened and stayed with her until the end, but with each passing minute, I felt more and more hurt inside. And then, I enjoyed that I came to see  _ **'that'**_  here and I decided to ask for your help. "

"Very well," he says, taking the rest of the drink and smashing the cigarette into the ashtray in the middle of the table. "I just know your side of the story and I really wish you had invited her here, but due to  _ **'that**_ ', I understand why you did not do it. My advice to you is to talk to her. Talk and ask for details about the girl she is interested in and listen to what she has to say. If, based on what you hear, you think everything is okay, you can tell what you feel for it. Do not wrap it up and let it out naturally. "

"So you think I should confess to her?" She asks, wiping her cigarette out on the ashtray as well.

"If you think you can. I don't want to force anything, "he repeats, taking a deep breath. "But you two need to talk."

She closes her eyes and smiles.

"I owe you one, little brother."

"I'm glad I can help you, Mari-nee."

They ask for more drinks and they catch up on the day. When Mari talks about her parents, Yuuri bites her lip and drops a tear.

"A little longer, Mari. Just a little more."

"I know, Yuuri. I know."

**~ x ~**

"..."

 _"Mari?_   _Where are you?"_

"You are?"

 _"Where's Mari?_   _I need to talk to her."_

"Mari is sleeping in my bed. We drank too much. "

 _"Where is she?_   _I'll take her to my house. "_

"She is fine, she is fine. Now, what are you to her? "

_"I ... I'm her friend."_

"Oh? For a friend, you seem very agitated. By any chance ... do you like her? "

_"That's none of your business."_

"It really is. My name is Yuuri Katsuki and I am Mari's younger brother. "

 _"Yuuri?_   _But you do not live in Paris? "_

"Yes."

_"So ... is she in Paris?"_

"Yes."

_"Hahahaha, it's just her face suddenly disappearing without warning anyone."_

"I apologize for the way I said it now. It's almost 5 in the morning here and it made me more tired than usual. "

 _"It's ok, Yuuri._   _But I'm afraid of losing the friendship I have for her. "_

"Same-sex relationships are more complicated than normal. Would you mind if I gave you some advice? "

_"Please."_

"Talk to her. If she asks about whom you like, try to leave tips in the form of compliments. Start with something simple and after a while, be more direct. Speak and listen to what she has to say. If you confess to her when you find it appropriate and take it easy. "

_"Wow!"_

"I wish you good luck."

 _"Thank you._   _I wish you well, too. "_

"..."

...

 ** _"Luck?_**   ** _Aria does not need luck. "_**

...

"Aria, my dear. What do I do to have you in my bed tonight? "

"Nothing, Madame.  _ **But keep in mind that Aria takes any kind of love seriously.**_ "

...

_**"And Yuuri Katsuki is someone who does not deserve any kind of love."** _

**~ x ~**

"Vicchan, Makkachin, Yucchan! I'm back! Did you behave well in my absence? Oh! Apparently, Mari helped me. Did you thank Aunt Mari? Hm? "

"No problem, consider as a gift to Aria."

"Deal."

**~ x ~**

"Yuuri, Aria has received new gifts."

"Thank you, Phi. Can you leave it in my room for me? "

"Always. Key?"

"Just knock. Mari is in my room. "

"Mari? So…"

"No. Just a little more. "

"I understand. Ah yes. It seems that a Russian staff working on a television channel has an interest in Aria. "

"Don't tell me is ..."

"Stammi Viccino TV. It looks like a whole Russian team is coming here. "

"Russians?"

"Yes. Even the journalist Victor Nikiforov seems to be coming later. "

"Victor…"

"Yuuri?"

"Oh! Sorry, Phichit. I just did not expect something like that. "

"Well, Aria is very famous on the internet and her Instagram is super popular mainly because of her fofuxos."

"True."

_And maybe, Victor Nikiforov will not remember me, after all._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days pass and Mari finally returns to Japan. On her cell phone, I realize that Mari has hit me at Instagram in a photo with her new girlfriend. Smiling, I go back to work when I finish listening.
> 
> "Excusez-moi"
> 
> I froze, biting my lip. Taking a deep breath, I lift my face and see Victor Nikiforov on the other side of the balcony. I realize that I begin to shake, and soon I get the cell phone, sending an SOS to Phichit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tends to cut himself. If you have problems with the self-harm, skip the penultimate paragraph.
> 
> Thank you very much for the kudos!

Days pass and Mari finally returns to Japan. On her cell phone, I realize that Mari has hit me at Instagram in a photo with her new girlfriend. Smiling, I go back to work when I finish listening.

_"Excusez-moi"_

I froze, biting my lip. Taking a deep breath, I lift my face and see Victor Nikiforov on the other side of the balcony. I realize that I begin to shake, and soon I get the cell phone, sending an SOS to Phichit.

"Welcome to the Hotel Rozen Ladunav." I say, in French, in a trembling voice.

"My name is Victor Nikiforov and I am one of the representatives of the Stammi Viccino channel, who wants to interview the enigmatic 'Aria'." The Russian says, holding out a business card for me.

"Ah yes. Of course, "I say, looking at the laptop in front of me. "I'm sorry, but can I know how many people will come?"

"Well, there's Mila, Yuri, Yakov, Lilia, Georgi, Anya ... 6 more people. They should come soon. "The Russian, Victor, answers.

"So, do you want a room or do you want to wait?" I ask, feeling sick to hear 'that name'.

"I'd like to meet with Aria as soon as possible to talk about the interview," Victor says, leaning against the counter and watching me.

"Aria already has an appointment this night..." I begin to speak, but I am interrupted by Phichit, who runs towards me.

"Yuuri, I'm here," he says, touching my right shoulder and left cheek. "Go rest. I'll finish it here. "

"Hm." I say to him, and pull away quickly.

Entering the staff room, I throw myself on a couch and begin to cry.

**~ x ~**

**Victor POV**

When I arrive in Paris, along with the people, I would never imagine that we would be separated soon. Yuri and Mila decided to stay at the airport, waiting for different flights. Anya decides to shop at the airport and Georgi goes after her as her puppy. Lilia and Yakov separate and leave me alone with my luggage. With a long sigh, I take a cab and drive to the hotel.

...

"Excuse me," I say in French, approaching the receptionist and freezing, because it's the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life.

A tall man, slightly overweight, wearing a navy blue jacket and a light blue shirt inside. When he raises his face and looks at me, I realize that he widens the beautiful hazel eyes of them that because of the glasses that only increase his cuteness, I feel my heart beat hard.

"Welcome to the Hotel Rozen Ladunav." He says, in a perfect French, even he clearly being from the East.

I notice that he starts to get pale and nervous, trying too hard to answer me properly and I wonder why.  _Is it because I'm a famous journalist?_  Suddenly, another employee, wearing the same clothes, approaches him.

"Yuuri, I'm here," he says, touching his shoulder and cheek, which makes me angry.

 _Do not touch him._   _He is mine._

I'm surprised to think so. How can I find that a stranger is mine without further ado? And his name is Yuuri. I look around and notice that nobody was looking at me and when I realize, the super cute man was gone.

"Mister ... Nikiforov. I apologize for the other employee. "He says in English, looking at the laptop.

"Is he okay?" I say, worried.

"Yes. He had only a mild panic attack. Now, I see that he has already completed his registration, and registered another 6 names on the waiting list. Here's the key to room 603. Anything else? "

"I had asked to meet Aria, but he said that Aria already has an appointment," I say, taking the key from the room in question.

"Ah yes. It's true Aria has a commitment, but I believe it's okay for you to join us. "He says, and frowns.

"What do you mean by 'us'?" I ask, and he opens a broad smile, raising his left hand, where a golden ring is on the ring finger, making my eyes widen.

"My boyfriend asked me to get engaged. And we decided to have our wedding here for special reasons. So he and I are planning to give the news to Aria tonight, since it was he who joined us, "he replies, still smiling.

"Congratulations. So if it's not bothersome, I should join you. "I say, smiling too.

"OK! At 2 am on the top floor, head to the bar. If I do not have it, look for a table with a different color. She's Aria's desk. "He informs me, picking up his cell phone and typing something. "Oh, and my name is Phichit."

"I'll be there, Phichit," I say, picking up my cell phone and setting to wake up at midnight.

I go up to my room and when I open it, I throw myself in bed, tired of flying. I close my eyes and end up sleeping right there.

**~ x ~**

_Yuuri, are you okay?_

_I invited him to our meeting._

_So I can be with you in case there is a problem._

_I am worried._   _It's been a while since I've seen you have a panic attack._

 _Was it because of Nikiforov?_   _I noticed that you paled when I gave the news of the interview._

...

"Phi, I'm fine."

"Great, because I have bombastic news." He says, and I frown. "In addition to Stammi Viccino, we will have the presence of other virtual media channels. It's bloggers and Youtubers who, when they heard about the news that Stammi Viccino was going to interview Aria Rozen Ladunav, decided to come along first-hand. "

"I understand. Let Stammi Viccino deal with them. I'm better already, so I'll be back to the front desk soon. "

"OK."

**~ x ~**

When Victor Nikiforov enters the bar, just before two o'clock, he watches the environment around him. Round tables with blue cloths circulate a large black piano. Further afield, a large bar completely decorated with bottles of drink is managed by two bartenders, a man and a woman. Both wear navy blue vests and light blue shirts, which Victor soon deduces blue to be the color of the hotel. Looking around, him sitting with his back to him at the bar and another man sitting at a table whose cloth is black. The man, in black suit, stands with his arms crossed and looks at something on his cell phone. Victor decides to take a chance.

"Aria?" He asks, approaching the man, an Asian with dark hair.

"No." The man responds sharply.

Suddenly, he listens.

"Hey Victor, Seung-Gil!" Both watch Phichit, in dark jeans, a white shirt and a black bag on his shoulder, approach them with a smile and waving.

When he arrives, he kisses the mouth of the harsh man and Victor deduces to be Phichit's fiance.

"Seung-gil, he is Victor Nikiforov, journalist for Stammi Viccino. He is here to see what a session with Aria is like. Victor, this is my super cute boyfriend, Seung-gil Lee. "Phichit introduced us, and we shook hands.

Victor sits on the table, to the left of Seung-gil, while Phichit goes to the other side, taking a black card out of his bag and placing it on the table. Victor notes that the black card has symbols and silvery words, and recognizes 3. 'Love' in Russian, English and French. Which means that others also mean the same thing, in other languages. How interesting would be to have a photo of the card.

"Hey, Aria!" Phichit says, looking behind the Russian.

When he turns, he sees a man with long black hair, with wires falling down his neck. The man, dressed in black pants with down suspenders and a white long-sleeved shirt open at the sleeves and front by two buttons on the top and heels, approaches the table with a glass of drink in his hand and a cigarette in the mouth.

"Do you mind if I smoke?" He asks, placing his glass on the table and sitting down.

"No," Victor replies, looking at that man, who, raising his glass to drink, stops and looks at him too.

"Is there a problem, Nikiforov?" He asks, surprising the Russian.

"Do you know who I am?" Victor asks.

"Aria knows you're here to interview him," Phichit says, smiling. "And before I forget. Mr. Feltsman asked to advise that there will be a lunch in our restaurant with everyone involved in the interview except Aria. "

Victor nods, still looking at Aria who ... seems to him to be somehow familiar. Victor notices a glove in his right hand and frowns.

"So how can I help you, gentlemen?" Aria asks, crossing her legs and turning her body in the chair, placing her elbow right on the table and resting her head on her fists, looking at Phichit.

 _Holy shit, that makes him have a perfect view of Aria's sexy body._   _How much Eros for one person._

"We're getting married," Seung-gil Lee replies.

"Oh, my! Congratulations!" Aria says, being taken aback, immediately undoing her posture.

Aria raises her arm to a waiter, and the three order drinks, which are soon to arrive.

"It's all thanks to you," Phichit says, holding Seung-gil's hand on the table. "Hey, why did not we tell Victor how Aria helped us? I think it's a good idea, because it's how he came to give love advice. "

"I agree," Seung-gil says, gazing fondly on his fiancé, even though he still holds the same expression on his face.

"Do you want to hear it?" Aria asks Victor, who nods. "Very well. As Phichit said, I was still not 'Aria' when he, at the time a rookie at the front desk, answered Seung-gil. Of course, soon as I arrived, he carried me into the servants' room and began to bombard me over such a guest for two whole hours. I thought it was just something of Phichit, since he has tendencies to passion to the extreme ... "

"I have not!" Phichit interrupts him.

"35 hamsters," Aria says, grinning at him. "And all named as the characters in the movies 'The King and The Skater' and ice skating moves."

"Do you like ice skating?" Victor asks, surprised.

"I competed internationally years ago. But I got hurt in my third year in the senior category and had to retire. "

"It turns out that Phichit and Seung-gil had already met in competitions in the past, since he was also a professional skater." Victor is surprised by the coincidence, but lets Aria continue. "And then Phichit started with the idea of sending anonymous letters to Seung-gil, where I had to deliver him to his room every morning. In the third, I was already thinking a thousand and one things and apologized for messing with the letters when I realized that Seung-gil actually liked to read them. I then suggested that he write an answer and that I would give it to him. He wrote, and I handed it to Phichit, who froze ... Pffff. "

"Don't laugh!" Phichit exclaims, but ends up laughing too.

"Well, after reading the letter, I suggested that Phichit write another and tell him to meet him in our garden and have him sign it. And to my surprise, Seung-gil gave me a verbal response. Days later, there they are, talking, in the garden. I approached them and handed them a letter, and I told them both to read. I pulled away and left them alone. And then, days later, Seung-gil leaves the hotel. He thanked me for the help and hugged Phichit before he left. That was 5 years ago. "

"I still have the letter. In it, there was some advice for both of us, and between them, not to rush us and meet us first. And that's what we did, via mobile and social networks. But it was when another colleague of ours received advice that I gave the idea of creating 'Aria'. And it worked."

"I see," Victor says, showing himself more and more curious about this mysterious man.

"Sirs, it's already late, so I advise you to finish our session here," Aria says, standing up.

"It is true. It's late, "Phichit says, also getting up.

Seung-gil and he leave the bar, after goodbye, hand in hand. Aria laughs with the scene and goes to the piano with the ashtray, sitting down. He asks the waiter for another glass of bourbon, breaks his fingers and starts playing  **Beethoven's Ode to Joy**  .

Victor starts to get sleepy and decides to go back to his room.

**~ x ~**

"Vicchan, Makkachin, Yuuchan! Let's go for a walk! "I say, opening the door to my room that leads to the huge garden that circles the hotel's roof, leaving my room, the bar and the elevators in the center. I remove my glove, looking at my wrist full of old and recent scars and a new cut, which causes the blood to trickle down my arm and drip on the floor.

"It's all right. It'll all be over soon. And with my luck, it will end in the worst possible way. And 'he' will know everything, even if he does not remember. "I say, leaning against the door and looking up at the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Agape, " he begins, speaking to everyone. "Agape is one of the different words in the Greek vocabulary which means love. Affective love, free of sexual connotations, ulterior motives, and personal interests. Agape is the love of affection and satisfaction, because in the fraternity love is satisfied by being shared and having the answers it seeks. May Agape guide you to happiness, JJ and Isabella. Now, I wish you all a good night. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the Kudos! Hope you enjoy this chapter too! The lyrics are fro Violet Hill, from Coldplay.

**Victor POV ~ Dream**

...

_It was a long and dark December_

_From the rooftops I remember_

_There was snow white snow_

...

He looks up at the sky, watching the falling snow.

"Hello?"

_Who?_

"Hi, ..." He says, and he's smiling.

 _Something happens._   _Something good._   _Because Victor feels his heart melt at the sight of that stranger._   _A man._

"... I would like to say that I love you and would like to be your boyfriend." Victor from the dream says, and he strangely.

...

 _How come I'm confessing to someone?_   _This is different than 'she' said._   _I can not remember his name or his face._   _Was it before the accident?_   _Why 'he' did not come and talk to me ... oh!_   _'She'._   _'She' stuck with me all the time after the accident._

...

_If you love me_

_Why'd you let me go?_

...

**~ x ~**

Victor awakens from the dream, not remembering anything, only that he dreamed of something very important. Strange because since the car accident that took away his memories, he never dreamed of something that he feels is very important and that he regrets to have forgotten.

In the shower, Victor remembers the cute man who received him.  _Yuuri._  His eyes are beautiful. And suddenly he finds himself thinking of the enigmatic Aria. Aria, who plays the piano. Aria, who helps couples, accepting anything from them without judging anyone. Aria, with his divine body, pure Eros.

"Shit," Victor says, relieving himself from under the shower.

**~ x ~**

**Yuuri POV**

Yuuri decides to hand over the Aria card to the couple who arrived the day before and asked for the appointment, but as Phichit and Seung-gil asked earlier, the request was postponed to today.

Approaching the room, he is startled to hear a couple arguing. Suddenly, the door opens and Miss Isabela Yang comes crashing into him.

"Miss, is everything okay?" He asks, touching her shoulders.

She just sobs and sobs in his arms, hugging her and massaging her on the back, trying to calm her.

"Miss, please follow me," he says, guiding her to the elevator.

Yuuri tightens the floor to the penthouse, and stands beside her, noting with a corner of his eye that Victor was staring at him, wide-eyed.

...

Yuuri takes her to the special door leading to the garden. He leaves it on the bench.

"Can you wait a little? Maybe my dogs can help you calm down. "Yuuri says, and she smiles.

"Of course."

...

Entering the room through the garden door, he gives room for the 3 brown poodles to pass through him, running after one another. They approach the girl, who loves the company of the animals. Yuuri enters the room and removes his hat and jacket, changing his white gloves across the black glove in his right hand. Yuuri removes his glasses and puts his contact lenses. Soon, he is like Aria, even outside of the combined schedule. But first, he picks up his cell phone and calls Phichit.

"I need you to stay in my place for a few hours," he says in Thai.

"Of course!" Phichit speaks, excited.

"Thanks," he says, hanging up.

...

Back at JJ and Isabela's apartment, Aria knocks on the door. That soon opens and reveals a Jean-Jacques Leroy anxious and worried.

"What is it?" He says sharply.

"I came to deliver my invitation to you. I'll wait for you at the bar on the top floor at 2 o'clock. "He holds the black card out to the other, who grabs it. "I suggest you come and talk to me. I will also do the same with your escort and I promise you that she will be safe with me so far. "

"Why?" Jean-Jacques asks, frowning at him.

"Because I'm completely gay." Aria blinks at him, who mumbles something in response. "And you should know that."

Aria says goodbye and returns to the elevator, intending to return to the garden when she listens.

"My God!"

_That voice ..._

"What an honor to see the great adviser of the Hotel Rozen Ladunav." He turns his face and looks at the couple approaching him.

"Good afternoon. What can I do for you? "He speaks in Russian to their surprise.

"I want a session with you tonight," the woman says.

"Unfortunately, tonight I already have a session with a couple," Aria says, coolly. "Please, go to the front desk and ask to be set up one day."

"I want it tonight," the woman says, shouting.

"I'm already busy tonight," Aria insists, seeing that the elevator has just arrived.

"Cancel! I want it tonight, "she says, and Aria looks at her, with hatred.

"I'll just pick you up when you get my card," he says, with hatred. "Do not you dare interfere with my session. If not, you'll see what I'm capable of. "

"You will answer yes." She, even nervous, insists.

Aria takes a deep breath and approaches her, whispering in her ear.

"I know what you did to Yuuri Katsuki 10 years ago. And do not think that I will do my best to destroy you. "

"How do you know that name?" She asks, pale.

"Try to guess." He enters the elevator, pushing the button and going to the cover.

**~ x ~**

"Hello, Mrs. Leroy. Would you mind talking to me now? "Aria says, approaching the girl sitting on one of the garden benches, watching the three poodles play with each other.

"But ... it's not night yet and I do not have your card," she says, sobbing.

"My card is with Mr. Leroy. I'll meet him at dawn and I really want you to join us in my signal, that's it. "Aria raises her left hand and breaks her fingers.

Isabela nods, much more calmly.

"Now, if it's no problem, can you tell me what happened and why do you want my advice?" He asks, sitting down beside her and seeing Makkachin, Vicchan and Yuuchan playing around them.

"I'm Pregnant. And JJ discovered the test that I accidentally left in the bathroom. He was angry at me because he thought I was going to hide from him, and I only discovered it earlier today. "She says, and Aria holds out a handkerchief to wipe her face, as she tears back.

She thanks and with the handkerchief, wipes the face, shrinking when she can not stop crying.

"Are you afraid he will not accept the baby?" Aria asks, and she just nods. "Do you want to keep the baby?"

She nods. Aria massaged her back, already knowing how to talk to JJ in the session.

**~ x ~**

Aria is playing on the piano and singing  **Coldplay's**   **The Scientist**  , being watched by several people. When it ends, it is applauded by almost everyone. He bends over and goes to the bar to get Christophe Giacometti, one of the bartenders, to drink a drink, passing a folded paper discreetly to him.

 _Keep an eye on the long-haired Russian woman._   _She may try to interfere with future sessions._

"Understood," Christophe says, pouring a cocktail for him. He begins to drink when he realizes that the seat on his left side is now occupied by Victor Nikiforov.

"Can I help you?" Aria says, finishing the drink and calling for the bartender.

"You're going to talk to a couple tonight, are not you?" He asks, ordering a beer.

"Yes," Aria answers, already with a new refill of her drink in front of her.

He takes a cigarette and puts it in his mouth, lighting it.

"Since you have a session, I would like to ask that my team could join you and the couple to observe," Nikiforov says, looking at Aria with interest.

"Observe. That's all. "Aria responds. "But I would like to ask that you allow me to sort out a certain detail with one of my clients first and ask if they would allow you to be observed by your group."

"I understand," Nikiforov says, finishing the beer can. "See you later."

Aria watches him get off the bench and walk away. Soon, JJ Leroy arrives and heads to Aria's table, sitting down.

_Well, let's go._

...

He sits down on the table in front of Leroy, who looks at him in surprise.

"You really have changed," he says, making Aria laugh.

"And you're still the same asshole ever." Aria speaks, taking one last sip of her cocktail. "She told me that she's pregnant and that you fought her over it. Because?"

Aria crosses her legs, keeping an upright posture in front of him.

"Because I do not think I'm ready to be a father. And she was hiding from me. "JJ says, seeing Aria call for a waiter and order a drink too.

"She was not hiding, you idiot," Aria says, putting her right elbow on the table and resting her chin in her hand, pulling the cigarette out of her mouth. "She just came to know this morning and was going to tell you. And do not get me that one of 'not being prepared'. No one is when it comes to a child, especially the first. And if you did not notice, it is not you who will feel all the effects of the pregnancy and yes it. She started getting seasick in the morning and had just vomited moments before you started yelling at her. "

Drinks arrive and are delivered by the waiter. Aria takes a swallow and puts the cigarette back in her mouth, swallowing it.

"Put yourself in her place, and try to reproduce events from this morning," he says, putting out his cigarette in the ashtray.

JJ takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, clearly doing as he was told. Aria raises her left hand and snaps her fingers, calling for Isabella, who waited in the bar. Watching him until he pales.

"Oh, Izzy! I'm such an idiot, "he says, lowering his face in embarrassment.

"You are, but I still love you for it," she says, her face stained with tears, sitting on his left side, startling him.

"I'm sorry, Izzy! I love you too! "He hugs her, crying too.

Aria takes her drink and lights a new cigarette, waiting for them to calm down. It takes a while, as JJ insists on apologizing to her, even with her saying it's okay. Aria ends the drink and extinguishes her cigarette, tilting her face at them.

"I have one more thing to say to both. But first, I'd like to know if they would like to be watched by a television crew. "He speaks, returning to sit normally.

"That's not ..." JJ begins to speak, but Aria interrupts him.

"Do not say anything. He does not remember. "

"OK sorry. I do not care, "he says, looking at his wife. "Izzy?"

"Neither do you," she says, smiling.

"Very well." Aria stands up and approaches the waiter. "Put six more chairs on my desk."

"You can leave it," the waiter says, asking for help from another approaching.

Aria lights a new cigarette and heads for the group of Russians, who watch him.

"Good night sir. Ladies, "he says, avoiding looking at the woman earlier. "The couple who are with me accepted your company for the final part of the session, as requested by Mr. Nikiforov. Please follow me. "

Aria looks at the blond emerald green-eyed boy and the old couple next to him, waving before turning away and returning to the table, which already has the additional chairs.

"I'll introduce you to the couple Jean-Jacques and Isabella Leroy," Aria says, watching the Russians fill in the couple. "If it's not bothersome, may you introduce yourself, please?"

"It's true," Victor says, surprised to see the blond boy sitting next to Aria. "Yuri Plisetsky, Yakov Feltsman, Mila Babicheva, Anya and Georgi Popovich and Lilia Baranoskaya."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Aria says, picking up the ashtray and putting out the cigarette in it, handing it to the waiter before sitting down, concentrating on the couple. "I'm glad you guys got it right, but try to talk a lot, from now on. Try to expose your fears and uncertainties. This will not make them weak or useless, but will strengthen the bonds they already have. Because there is nothing more gratifying for one partner to know that the other person trusts him enough to expose what he feels for him. And that's not just for one of you. It's good for both of you. "

"How much bullshit," Anya Popovich says, interrupting him.

"Excuse me?" Aria asks, and everyone looks at her in surprise.

"If they do not trust each other, how can they be married?" She asks, pleased to interfere.

"Anya." Victor calls her, and Aria pulls the tape.

"Do you trust your husband?" He asks her coldly.

"Yes," she replied, taking his left shoulder.

"Oh really? So you told him that you caused the greatest hell in Yuuri Katsuki's life because he wanted to stay with his boyfriend? "He asks and she palms, undoing the smile that was on her face.

Georgi looks at her and at Aria.

"What is he talking about?" He asks, frowning.

"Yuuri Katsuki was a prostitute who did not deserve to love anyone!" Anya screams, to the surprise of almost everyone.

"  _Yuuri Katsuki_  is someone who helps those who need it," JJ says, looking at Aria.

"  _Yuuri Katsuki_  is someone who keeps his secrets to death if necessary." Yuri Plisetsky says, to Victor's surprise.

"  _Yuuri Katsuki_  is someone who can give everything he has to whoever needs it and be happy about it." Lilia says, and Anya chokes.

"  _Yuuri Katsuki_  is someone who had everything to be happy," Yakov says. "Now I understand a little more what happened to him."

"Who is Yuuri Katsuki?" Victor asks, and Aria decides to close the session.

"  _Agape,_  " he begins, speaking to everyone. "Agape is one of the different words in the Greek vocabulary which means love. Affective love, free of sexual connotations, ulterior motives, and personal interests. Agape is the love of affection and satisfaction, because in the fraternity love is satisfied by being shared and having the answers it seeks. May Agape guide you to happiness, JJ and Isabella. Now, I wish you all a good night. "

And he gets up from the table, right out of the bar and into his room. There, he throws himself into bed and begins to cry. After all, nothing that night hurt more than to have heard ...

_"Who is Yuuri Katsuki?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria, wearing a navy blue silk shirt, black tie and jeans, glove in her right hand, plays the piano and sings. When he finishes, he is applauded by the audience, who is there to interview him. He bows to them in thanks and then approaches them, who are seated at a large brown table.
> 
> "Good evening, Sirs, Lady and Misses." he says, sitting between Yuri Plisetsky and Lilia Baranoskaya. "Everybody is here?"
> 
> "I believe so." Lilia answers, beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyric is my own.
> 
> Warning: rape scene in the first part of fic. Skip if you have any problems with it.

 

 _I feel several pairs of hands sliding across my naked body._   ** _Stop!_**   _I scream, I try to push, to kick, but my hands grip my wrists and ankles and squeeze me tight._   ** _Let me go!_**   _I try to scream, but my voice does not come out._   ** _Help!_**   _'They' force me to open my mouth and suddenly I feel something big and smelly coming on, choking me and suffocating me._   ** _Come on!_**   _And then, I feel something invade me from behind nothing._   ** _No, no, NO!_**   _For how long?_ **_Don't know._**   _Who are they?_   ** _Don't know._**   _Did I die or am I alive?_   ** _Don't know._**

 _I do not know anything._   _I only know that I am alone again._

_"Go ... men ... Vi ... ty ... a ..."_

_..._

_"Die at once and free the world from your contemptible presence._   _You're a disgusting pig._

...

Yuuri Katsuki wakes up from his nightmare soaked with sweat, panting and nauseous. So bad that he turns to a bin placed purposely next to his bed and vomits.

**~ x ~**

_In the midst of the silence of the cold night_   
_The stars want to say something_   
_I wonder if you can hear them_   
_I think so. I believe so._

_In the silence of the sad loneliness_

_The heart needs to say something_   
_I wonder if you can understand it?_   
_I know you do. I believe so._

_Even though I can not really see you_

_Even though I can not feel you here_   
_I know with just a smile of mine_   
_You can see ... you can know_

_In the middle of the dream that never ends_

_Do you want to tell me something?_   
_With just a smile, with just a look_   
_I know because I believe you._

_Even though you can not be by your side_

_Even though I can not tell you these words_   
_Just a look of ours, a smile of ours_   
_And everything will be fine, because I believe in you._

Aria, wearing a navy blue silk shirt, black tie and jeans, glove in her right hand, plays the piano and sings. When he finishes, he is applauded by the audience, who is there to interview him. He bows to them in thanks and then approaches them, who are seated at a large brown table.

"Good evening, Sirs, Lady and Misses." he says, sitting between Yuri Plisetsky and Lilia Baranoskaya. "Everybody is here?"

"I believe so." Lilia answers, beside him.

"Fine." He says, raising my hand and calling for two waiters. "Ask for your drinks. If you want something to eat, please feel free. "

With the drinks requests made, Aria decides it's time for the introductions.

"So for those who do not know, my name is Aria and I am the love counselor of the Hotel Rozen Ladunav. I would like to ask you to introduce them first before we start the interview, and I would like to warn you that there should be questions that I do not want to answer, so I ask you to understand when there is one. "

"Of course. We do not want you to feel compelled to answer all the questions. "Victor says, and I sip from my glass of vodka. "And I'll start. My name is Victor Nikiforov, and I am with Mila Babicheva, Yuri Plisetsky, Yakov Feltsman, Lilia Baranoskaya, Georgi and Anya Popovich representing the Russian TV channel Stammi Viccino. "

"Why the name in Italian?"

"Because this channel is specifically focused on international issues," Lilia replies, folding her arms.

"Oh, okay." The girl who asked the question says, smiling. "My name is Sara Crispino and this is my twin brother Michelle. We are from the blog that bears our name and I would like to say that I am very happy to be here, being able to interview you, Aria. "

"Thank you so much for being here, Miss Sara." Aria says, finishing her glass of vodka and asking for another to the waiter.

"My name is Leo de la Iglesia and I am a popular Youtuber. I would like to let you know that this interview is being broadcast live and I already have 3,000 views. "Another brown-haired boy says, with an open laptop and a webcam on the table. "This camera of mine is sensitive to sound, so it will turn someone else has a question." He informs, and Aria smiles, getting a new drink.

"So let's put some order here. Clockwise, everyone has the right to a question. Something against? "

"No." They say, at the same time.

"Very well." Aria looks at Plisetsky, nodding.

"Why did you become a loving counselor?" He asks gruffly.

"At first, I did just to help my friends. And it was they who gave me the idea of helping other people with romantic problems. But it is not an easy thing, because many want advice but hesitate to tell me their lives. But nothing that another successful session does not help. Yeah, I feel great joy knowing I could help, even a little, these people. "Aria responds, crossing his legs.

"Are you in love with someone?" Victor asks, and Aria looks at him in surprise, before laughing.

"I love someone, yes." I say, looking away from him. "For a long time."

"How did you get started?" Georgi asks, adjusting his camera to Aria.

"As I said just now, I started helping my friends. One of them is Phichit Chulanont, receptionist at this hotel, which is scheduled for a wedding. "Aria responds, smiling as she drinks a little more vodka. "It was he who helped me with the Aria card and my social networks."

Aria shows the card to the. They analyze the front and back.

"Just ask for a session with Aria at the front desk. If there is not one in the day, it will be delayed for the next day, "he continues to explain, now looking at Anya.

"What's your opinion on rape?" She asks, with a wicked look on her face.

Aria tilts her face to her and takes a deep breath.

"My opinion, as a victim of one, is that rape is a terrible thing." They widen their eyes at the information. "After all, who would like to be at the mercy of one or more people, taking advantage as they please of his body, without being able to shout for help? And yet, how many and how many people have been victims to this day in the world? The trauma that leaves you, the memories that haunt every night, the feeling of abandonment for not having the loved one by your side to protect you ...

To the surprise of Victor, Georgi and Mila, Yuri stands and embraces Aria, who is shaking and crying. He massages the man's back, which embraces him back.

"Forgive me. I could not ... "Aria says, calmer now. "Thank you."

"I have a friend who used to have panic attacks and anxiety." Yuri says, already back in his chair.

"Hm." Aria nods, looking at Sara.

"Can you tell us who you really are?" She asks him.

"I will not answer my real name for privacy reasons. But I am a Japanese, born in the Kyushu region, which is the third largest island in Japan. I was born in a small coastal town. As a teenager, I went to study in Detroit, the United States and then I went to college in St. Petersburg, Russia, where the rape happened. I moved to several countries, alone, until I finally returned to Detroit, where I came to help my friends. "

Taking the glass full of vodka, Aria drinks everything at once, looking at Michele.

"How old are you?" He asks gruffly.

"32." Aria responds, laughing. "Completed today."

Most are surprised and wish you a happy birthday. Except Yuri, Lilia and Yakov, who know it's a lie, and Anya.

"In one of the comments, someone has talked about the drink you are drinking. Are you an alcoholic? "

"You can say yes. After all, alcohol is one of the ways I have to get away from my memories. The cigarette is the same, as I have photographic memory. "Aria responds, and everyone is frightened by the revelation. "So I'm always remembering that night."

"Do you have any other means to cope?" Yakov asks, and Aria smiles.

"I can practically speak every language on the planet," Aria says, drinking more vodka. "I play piano, violin and guitar. In addition, I dance various kinds of musical styles and compose songs, like the one that was played today. I also like to ice skate, I can fight, act and I'm good with computers. That is, I use my photographic memory to learn new things and keep my mind occupied. And my poodles, who always sleep with me. "

"Impressive. Do you mind putting those skills into practice? "Lilia asks, and Aria smiles.

"Sure, but not today," he says, finishing the drink. "I'd like to end the interview today, if that's no problem."

"Of course. We understand. "Leo de la Iglesia says, looking at the laptop satisfied. "I must say you brought me 2 million views, Aria. This is amazing!"

"I'm glad to know that I can help you." Aria smiles, touching Plisetsky's shoulder and turning away.

Sitting on the bar bench, Aria lights a cigarette and relaxes to the smell of smoke. Someone touches his shoulder and he watches one of his bartenders, Chris, point to his back. Aria turns around and sees that Yakov and Lilia are sitting at Aria's table, who laughs.

"I did not expect a session today," he says, sitting down in the chair with a new glass of vodka. "Are you still together?"

"We've been apart for a long time." Lilia replies, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"But they miss each other." he says, watching them nod. "Why did you split up?"

"Because we can not stand the pressure our old superiors demanded of us both. And it has profoundly affected our relationship. "

"Hmm," Aria thinks, looking from Yakov to Lilia. "Do you wish to resume your marriage?"

"We're too old for this." Yakov says, grumpily.

"No you are not," he says, sipping another vodka. "You can enjoy the time you have to be together. Enjoy life, be happy, and do not forget to talk about anything and everything. "

Lilia and Yakov look at each other, clasping hands and smiling.

"Thank you so much, Aria. But that's not all we want to talk to you about. "Lilia says, looking at me again.

"We also wanted to apologize," Yakov says, head down.

"What for?" I ask, looking up at him, surprised.

"We did not know what really happened," she replied, a tear trickling down her face.

"And you still do not know everything," Aria says, putting the cigarette in her mouth. "But you do not have to apologize. At least I'm happy to see that he's okay. "

"What happened, Yuuri?" Lilia asks, making me bite my lip. "Can you tell us?"

"What does Anya have something to do with all this?" Yakov asks, and I sigh.

"She ..." And he tells what happened, to the dread of the couple.

"That's enough," Chris says, beside him who wants to vomit again. "Finish your drink and go to sleep."

"Thanks, Chris." Aria gets up, saying goodbye to the couple in Russian and retreating.

**~ x ~**

**Victor POV**

I go into my room and lie down in bed, reflecting on everything that has been revealed about the mysterious Aria. The fact that he was rape victim is ! It is really sad that people suffer even today because of it.

And then he remembers when he was in college, days after the crash, pictures of one of the foreign students appeared on the walls and corridors of the school. Even after that student was expelled from school, photos and rumors that rolled loose for a long time. And many students looked at him with anger or pity, something that always confused him.

He hears the bedroom door slam, indicating that Yura has entered the room. When I least expect it, I end up listening to him crying on the other side of the wall.

_"I'm sorry, Katsudon ... I'm sorry."_

_What did he say?_  Victor tries to look on his cell phone which means the name, even not typing correctly.

Google corrects it, and the result seems to be a good-looking Japanese dish.

"Katsudon," Victor repeats, falling on the bed with a smile on his face. "Must be delicious."

**~ x ~**

_Victor is in a strange place._   _A strange and cozy place, like a home for him._   _He is on the floor of a long room, full of low tables._   _Beside him, someone and he talk, but he does not hear anything._  He _just know you both are talking._

 _"Vicchan, here it is._   _An extra-wide dish from Katsudon for you. "_

_"Thank you so much, Mama ..." Victor was strange, after all, not even his own mother would call him that._

_"... here is yours._   _Congratulations on the silver medal. "_

_"Thank you very much, Okaa-san!"_

_"Vicchan, did you watch the championship?" A male voice says, and Victor hears himself laughing._

_"Of course, Papa." Papa?_   _What is going on here?_   _"I'm very proud of ..."_

...

 ** _It hurts._**   ** _My head hurts._**

...

And again Victor wakes up without remembering the dream and now with a big headache.

**Poetry is my own.**

**Warning: detailed rape scene in the first part of fic. Skip if you have any problems with it.**

**~x~**

_I feel several pairs of hands sliding across my naked body._   ** _Stop!_**   _I scream, I try to push, to kick, but my hands grip my wrists and ankles and squeeze me tight._   ** _Let me go!_**   _I try to scream, but my voice does not come out._   ** _Help!_**   _'They' force me to open my mouth and suddenly I feel something big and smelly coming on, choking me and suffocating me._   ** _Come on!_**   _And then, I feel something invade me from behind nothing._   ** _No, no, NO!_**   _For how long?_ **_Don't know._**   _Who are they?_   ** _Don't know._**   _Did I die or am I alive?_   ** _Don't know._**

 _I do not know anything._   _I only know that I am alone again._

_"Go ... men ... Vi ... ty ... a ..."_

_..._

_"Die at once and free the world from your contemptible presence._   _You're a disgusting pig._

...

Yuuri Katsuki wakes up from his nightmare soaked with sweat, panting and nauseous. So bad that he turns to a bin placed purposely next to his bed and vomits.

**~ x ~**

_In the midst of the silence of the cold night_   
_The stars want to say something_   
_I wonder if you can hear them_   
_I think so. I believe so._

_In the silence of the sad loneliness_

_The heart needs to say something_   
_I wonder if you can understand it?_   
_I know you do. I believe so._

_Even though I can not really see you_

_Even though I can not feel you here_   
_I know with just a smile of mine_   
_You can see ... you can know_

_In the middle of the dream that never ends_

_Do you want to tell me something?_   
_With just a smile, with just a look_   
_I know because I believe you._

_Even though you can not be by your side_

_Even though I can not tell you these words_   
_Just a look of ours, a smile of ours_   
_And everything will be fine, because I believe in you._

Aria, wearing a navy blue silk shirt, black tie and jeans, glove in her right hand, plays the piano and sings. When he finishes, he is applauded by the audience, who is there to interview him. He bows to them in thanks and then approaches them, who are seated at a large brown table.

"Good evening, Sirs, Lady and Misses." he says, sitting next to Yuri Plisetsky and Lilia Baranoskaya. "Everybody is here?"

"I believe so." Lilia answers, beside me.

"Fine." I say, raising my hand and calling for two waiters. "Ask for your drinks. If you want something to eat, please feel free. "

With the drinks requests made, Aria decides it's time for the introductions.

"So for those who do not know, my name is Aria and I am the love counselor of the Hotel Rozen Ladunav. I would like to ask you to introduce them first before we start the interview, and I would like to warn you that there should be questions that I do not want to answer, so I ask you to understand when there is one. "

"Of course. We do not want you to feel compelled to answer all the questions. "Victor says, and I sip from my glass of vodka. "And I'll start. My name is Victor Nikiforov, and I am with Mila Babicheva, Yuri Plisetsky, Yakov Feltsman, Lilia Baranoskaya, Georgi and Anya Popovich representing the Russian TV channel Stammi Viccino. "

"Why the name in Italian?"

"Because this channel is specifically focused on international issues," Lilia replies, folding her arms.

"Oh, okay." The girl who asked the question says, smiling. "My name is Sara Crispino and this is my twin brother Michelle. We are from the blog that bears our name and I would like to say that I am very happy to be here, being able to interview you, Aria. "

"Thank you so much for being here, Miss Sara." Aria says, finishing her glass of vodka and asking for another to the waiter.

"My name is Leo de la Iglesia and I am a popular Youtuber. I would like to let you know that this interview is being broadcast live and I already have 3,000 views. "Another brown-haired boy says, with an open laptop and a webcam on the table. "This camera of mine is sensitive to sound, so it will turn someone else has a question." He informs, and Aria smiles, getting a new drink.

"So let's put some order here. Clockwise, everyone has the right to a question. Something against? "

"No." They say, at the same time.

"Very well." Aria looks at Plisetsky, nodding.

"Why did you become a loving counselor?" He asks gruffly.

"At first, I did just to help my friends. And it was they who gave me the idea of helping other people with romantic problems. But it is not an easy thing, because many want advice but hesitate to tell me their lives. But nothing that another successful session does not help. Yeah, I feel great joy knowing I could help, even a little, these people. "Aria responds, crossing his legs.

"Are you in love with someone?" Victor asks, and Aria looks at him in surprise, before laughing.

"I love someone, yes." I say, looking away from him. "For a long time."

"How did you get started?" Georgi asks, adjusting his camera to Aria.

"As I said just now, I started helping my friends. One of them is Phichit Chulanont, receptionist at this hotel, which is scheduled for a wedding. "Aria responds, smiling as she drinks a little more vodka. "It was he who helped me with the Aria card and my social networks."

Aria shows the card to the. They analyze the front and back.

"Just ask for a session with Aria at the front desk. If there is not one in the day, it will be delayed for the next day, "he continues to explain, now looking at Anya.

"What's your opinion on rape?" She asks, with a wicked look on her face.

Aria tilts her face to her and takes a deep breath.

"My opinion, as a victim of one, is that rape is a terrible thing." They widen their eyes at the information. "After all, who would like to be at the mercy of one or more people, taking advantage as they please of his body, without being able to shout for help? And yet, how many and how many people have been victims to this day in the world? The trauma that leaves you, the memories that haunt every night, the feeling of abandonment for not having the loved one by your side to protect you ...

To the surprise of Victor, Georgi and Mila, Yuri stands and embraces Aria, who is shaking and crying. He massages the man's back, which embraces him back.

"Forgive me. I could not ... "Aria says, calmer now. "Thank you."

"I have a friend who used to have panic attacks and anxiety." Yuri says, already back in his chair.

"Hm." Aria nods, looking at Sara.

"Can you tell us who you really are?" She asks him.

"I will not answer my real name for privacy reasons. But I am a Japanese, born in the Kyushu region, which is the third largest island in Japan. I was born in a small coastal town. As a teenager, I went to study in Detroit, the United States and then I went to college in St. Petersburg, Russia, where the rape happened. I moved to several countries, alone, until I finally returned to Detroit, where I came to help my friends. "

Taking the glass full of vodka, Aria drinks everything at once, looking at Michele.

"How old are you?" He asks gruffly.

"32." Aria responds, laughing. "Completed today."

Most are surprised and wish you a happy birthday. Except Yuri, Lilia and Yakov, who know it's a lie, and Anya.

"In one of the comments, someone has talked about the drink you are drinking. Are you an alcoholic? "

"You can say yes. After all, alcohol is one of the ways I have to get away from my memories. The cigarette is the same, as I have photographic memory. "Aria responds, and everyone is frightened by the revelation. "So I'm always remembering that night."

"Do you have any other means to cope?" Yakov asks, and Aria smiles.

"I can practically speak every language on the planet," Aria says, drinking more vodka. "I play piano, violin and guitar. In addition, I dance various kinds of musical styles and compose songs, like the one that was played today. I also like to ice skate, I can fight, act and I'm good with computers. That is, I use my photographic memory to learn new things and keep my mind occupied. And my poodles, who always sleep with me. "

"Impressive. Do you mind putting those skills into practice? "Lilia asks, and Aria smiles.

"Sure, but not today," he says, finishing the drink. "I'd like to end the interview today, if that's no problem."

"Of course. We understand. "Leo de la Iglesia says, looking at the laptop satisfied. "I must say you brought me 2 million views, Aria. This is amazing!"

"I'm glad to know that I can help you." Aria smiles, touching Plisetsky's shoulder and turning away.

Sitting on the bar bench, Aria lights a cigarette and relaxes to the smell of smoke. Someone touches his shoulder and he watches one of his bartenders, Chris, point to his back. Aria turns around and sees that Yakov and Lilia are sitting at Aria's table, who laughs.

"I did not expect a session today," he says, sitting down in the chair with a new glass of vodka. "Are you still together?"

"We've been apart for a long time." Lilia replies, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"But they miss each other." he says, watching them nod. "Why did you split up?"

"Because we can not stand the pressure our old superiors demanded of us both. And it has profoundly affected our relationship. "

"Hmm," Aria thinks, looking from Yakov to Lilia. "Do you wish to resume your marriage?"

"We're too old for this." Yakov says, grumpily.

"No you are not," he says, sipping another vodka. "You can enjoy the time you have to be together. Enjoy life, be happy, and do not forget to talk about anything and everything. "

Lilia and Yakov look at each other, clasping hands and smiling.

"Thank you so much, Aria. But that's not all we want to talk to you about. "Lilia says, looking at me again.

"We also wanted to apologize," Yakov says, head down.

"What for?" I ask, looking up at him, surprised.

"We did not know what really happened," she replied, a tear trickling down her face.

"And you still do not know everything," Aria says, putting the cigarette in her mouth. "But you do not have to apologize. At least I'm happy to see that he's okay. "

"What happened, Yuuri?" Lilia asks, making me bite my lip. "Can you tell us?"

"What does Anya have something to do with all this?" Yakov asks, and I sigh.

"She ..." And he tells what happened, to the dread of the couple.

"That's enough," Chris says, beside him who wants to vomit again. "Finish your drink and go to sleep."

"Thanks, Chris." Aria gets up, saying goodbye to the couple in Russian and retreating.

**~ x ~**

**Victor POV**

I go into my room and lie down in bed, reflecting on everything that has been revealed about the mysterious Aria. The fact that he was rape victim is ! It is really sad that people suffer even today because of it.

And then he remembers when he was in college, days after the crash, pictures of one of the foreign students appeared on the walls and corridors of the school. Even after that student was expelled from school, photos and rumors that rolled loose for a long time. And many students looked at him with anger or pity, something that always confused him.

He hears the bedroom door slam, indicating that Yura has entered the room. When I least expect it, I end up listening to him crying on the other side of the wall.

_"I'm sorry, Katsudon ... I'm sorry."_

_What did he say?_  Victor tries to look on his cell phone which means the name, even not typing correctly.

Google corrects it, and the result seems to be a good-looking Japanese dish.

"Katsudon," Victor repeats, falling on the bed with a smile on his face. "Must be delicious."

**~ x ~**

_Victor is in a strange place._   _A strange and cozy place, like a home for him._   _He is on the floor of a long room, full of low tables._   _Beside him, someone and he talk, but he does not hear anything._  He _just know you both are talking._

 _"Vicchan, here it is._   _An extra-wide dish from Katsudon for you. "_

_"Thank you so much, Mama ..." Victor was strange, after all, not even his own mother would call him that._

_"... here is yours._   _Congratulations on the silver medal. "_

_"Thank you very much, Okaa-san!"_

_"Vicchan, did you watch the championship?" A male voice says, and Victor hears himself laughing._

_"Of course, Papa." Papa?_   _What is going on here?_   _"I'm very proud of ..."_

...

 ** _It hurts._**   ** _My head hurts._**

...

And again Victor wakes up without remembering the dream and now with a big headache.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I knock on the door of one of the rooms, and I'm greeted by a young adult with long, messy blond hair and green eyes. He, wearing a long white shirt, lets out a yawn and is surprised to see me.
> 
> "Ka-katsudon?" He asks, and I smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again mentions of self-mutilation at the end of the chapter.

**Yuuri POV**

I knock on the door of one of the rooms, and I'm greeted by a young adult with long, messy blond hair and green eyes. He, wearing a long white shirt, lets out a yawn and is surprised to see me.

"Ka-katsudon?" He asks, and I smile.

"Can I come in?" I ask, tilting my face at him.

"Of course. Me and Beka were thinking about eating out today, but we can wait a little. "He says, and I go into his room.

I see Otabek Altin, one of the hotel staff, sitting up in bed wearing only black pants and a belt. When he looks at me, he jumps up, obviously thinking I'm there to complain about him.

"It's okay, Otabek." I mean, making him freeze. "I'm here to talk to Yura, but I'd like you to listen to me too."

Both look at me in surprise, and I take a deep breath. Looking at Yura, I hug him.

"Thank you so much for what you did in the last few hours." I say, and I feel his arms enfold me.

"I wish I could do more." he says, and I smile.

"You can. Before it's too late. "I say, and I move away from him. "Take Otabek to meet Hasetsu. Visit Yu-topia. My parents, they ... "

Both are surprised by what I say. Yura, to my surprise, starts to cry.

"Victor knows? No! My God! You must be feeling ... "He starts, but I interrupt him.

"I can not leave Rozen Ladunav. And only you know Hasetsu now. Please visit them one last time. "I ask, and he throws himself in my arms, crying a lot. "Do not worry about plane icckets, Aria will take care of it."

"Of course." Yura then folds her arms and looks at me.

"Talk to Yakov, Lilia, and the others. Give me an answer later. "I say, taking a tourist brochure out of the pocket of my red jacket and putting it on the table. "Enjoy the day. Needing, just call for Aria. Oh! And congratulations on your gold medals. "

"Thank you for helping me with choreography and songs for my shows." He holds me back again, and I feel Otabek's right hand on my left shoulder.

I then look at Otabek.

"I'll need you tonight." I speak, and he just nods.

With a smile, I leave their room and continue towards the elevators. When the elevator arrives and the door opens, I see Victor being surprised to see me.

"Good afternoon sir. I hope your stay is being enjoyable. "I say, looking away from him.

"Thank you, Yuuri." He says, and I'm surprised.

 _Does he know my name?_   _Did he remember me?_   _So why did not he ..._

"May I ask how you know my name, sir?" I ask, clenching my hands tightly.

"Oh, I heard your colleague say your name when I checked in. Is it wrong? "He asks, and I take a deep breath.

"No, it's not," I say, looking back at him.

"How curious," he says, and I bow my head slightly. "There's Yuri Plisetsky, my cousin and assistant, the super cute Yuuri in front of me and Yuuri Katsuki, who was mentioned days ago. What a coincidence, no. "

"Please forgive me, sir, but I must return to my work." I say, and he is im shock.

"Oh no! I'm making you late."He says, bringing his hands to his cheeks, his mouth hanging open.

_Dramatic as always, right?_

"Yuuri, when you finish your service today, are you going out with me for dinner?" He asks and I get scared.

"If you think you might want something with me, I suggest you forget. I love someone and that someone loves me." I say, showing him a golden wedding ring that I carry on a chain around my neck. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

And I decide to go upstairs to the stairs, where I call the elevator and go down to the ground floor. I feel like I'm shaking and very sick, but I try to use my exercises to control the panic attack.

**~ x ~**

**Victor POV**

_Why do I feel this strange pain in my chest when he rejected me?_   _It's not like I expected him to accept my invitation._   _Is it because he said he loves someone and is loved?_

"I don't understand." I say, entering the room and leaning against the door.

That expression on his face is not strange to me. I've seen it before.  _At where?_   _When?_   _Who is it?_

"Why I can not remember?" I ask, sitting on the floor, holding my hands to my head. "Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something important?"

"Maybe you really forgot about it." I look up and lift my face, noting Yuri in front of me, arms folded. "Now get the hell out of my room."

"Yura! Help me! "I say, hugging him.

And then I look at the black haired man sitting on the only sofa in my pants and I look at Yuri, wearing only a long shirt.

"Since when?" I ask, seriously.

"For you, from the beginning." The Russian blonde says, scaring me.

"You mean ... since my accident?" I ask, touching his face with both hands. "But Yura, you were 15!"

"So?! Who do you think helped me when the whole fucking thing happened ?! Who do you think stayed with me when I saw you in that bed, unconscious ?! Who do you think comforted me when the first thing you asked of me was 'Who are you?'? "I startle him when he shouts, and I see him start crying. "If it hurts so much to me, can you imagine 'his' pain?"

"Who?" I ask, tilting my face.

"Katsudon," he responds, being embraced and comforted by the man from before.

"What does a Japanese dish have to do with it all?" I ask, putting myself on my feet.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Victor. Now get out of my fucking room. "Yuri screams, cringing in the stranger's arms.

And I leave his room, feeling confused, sad, with headache and more pain in my chest. Suddenly, I hear a door knock and I turn, seeing Anya there, with an expression of pure hatred on her face. She does not seem to notice me, and I watch her move toward the elevators.

**~ x ~**

Almost everyone involved in the interview with Aria is at the round table, recording Aria playing the piano along with another hotel employee, Otabek Altin, who is a DJ. Aria is wearing a white short-sleeved open shirt, a long-sleeved black undershirt, faded gray jeans, and boots. In his right hand, the mysterious black glove.

He stops playing and is applauded by everyone present.

"Thank you all. Now I'm going to play a song called Still Alive, music of my own and with the partnership of my friend Otabek. "Aria says, being applauded by everyone present. He recognizes some couples who are present, staying at the hotel and who are his clients.

He starts playing the piano, singing. After the first stanza, Otabek joins him with electronic music and as a rapper.

_The morning sun, or the moonless night_   
_I see the god inside and I feel alright_

_Oh lord, everything on the earth has music inside_

_Hey, I can feel my heartbeats waving like the ocean_   _  
We live in the circle of life_

 ** _We live_**   ** _  
Where would I go?_**   ** _What would I do?_**   ** _Who would I be without the music?_**   ** _  
To live in a silent world? ... (No!) I refuse it!_**   ** _  
The truth is, I'm clueless without the beat to motivate my soul_**   ** _  
Swerving around and losing control, driven to find the path to satisfaction (yup)_**   ** _  
filled with passion (yup) lord I'm asking for a direction_**   ** _  
I'm caught up and I'm lost all up in its beauty._**   **** _  
A world filled with music for you and me._

_Everyday I sing the brotherhood of man,_

_How grateful it is, we're still alive._   _  
I can feel my soul singing as a bird._   __  
Wherever I go god stays with me.

_Them growing trees, or the rose in bloom_

_I see the god inside and I feel alright_

_..._

They are applauded by everybody.

"Thank you, Otabek," Aria says, smiling at him.

"Always, Aria." He bends over and goes back to work.

Aria approaches the table where the Russians, the Italian twins and the American youtuber are seated, and soon notice the lack of a person.

"Where is Madame Popovich?" He asks the Russians.

"Anya Popovich does not work for Stammi Viccino anymore," Yakov says, surprising everyone.

"Why?" Georgi asks, frowning.

"Because she made a very serious mistake." Lilia responds, looking at Aria. "She hurt a member of our family."

"I se." Aria says, not sitting down at the table yet. "I'll get my drink and I'll join you."

Aria walks away, heading for the bar. He calls Christophe with his left hand and when the bartender approaches, he looks at him with a neutral expression on the rost.

"Three things." he says. "Absinthe with sugar. Alert for Anya Popovich. And 'he' is here again. "

Chris grins as he hears Aria's last sentence.

"Do you think I can get tonight?" He asks and I laugh.

"Maybe." Aria walks away and returns to the table.

"Why do you want to go to this city? Hasetsu? "Leo de la Iglesia asks, looking at Yuri.

"Hasetsu? It's where I've spent most of my life. "I say, sitting down. "It's a beautiful place and perfect for a few days off."

"But the cost must be absurd." Sara Crispino says, even with her eyes sparkling with interest.

"It seems like a good idea for our story about Aria." Lilia says, putting her index finger on her chin. "What do you think, Yasha?"

Victor, Mila, Yuri and Georgi are frightened as she calls Yakov the same way she used when they were together, who looks at her tenderly and smiles.

"I agree," he says, and looks at the others at the table. "What about everybody?"

"I will go." Victor immediately responds immediately.

Mila and Georgi also will. Sara and Michele talk to each other in Italian, and agree to join them. Leo, seeing that his fans want to meet the city, agrees too.

"Do not worry about the trip. Leave it to me. Now I can finally use the jet I earned as a gift from one of my clients. "

"Gift?" Victor, like everyone else, gets scared.

"Jet?" Georgi asks, shortly after.

"Well, the sessions with me are never charged at the time of paying for the lodging here. So my clients, for appreciation to my advices, send me presents. My piano and my violin are an example of them.

"But did someone really give you a jet?"

"Well, my client said it was from his personal collection, so I did not see much of a problem." Aria shrugs, getting her drink from one of her waiters. "Just tell me when I'll figure it out."

They talk a little longer, until a tall, strong man emerges from the door.

"Excuse me, everyone, I have a new client to attend to," Aria says, getting to her feet and then moving away from the table, going to greet the man and take him to the bar.

**...**

"Mr. Mitchell?" Aria asks in French. "Welcome."

"Hello again, Aria," François Masumi Mitchell says, embarrassed. "Do you think I can ask him to date tonight?"

"Yes, but take it easy. Talk to him and confess what you feel. I'll be right there by your side. "He would guide him to the bar, where Chris awaits them.

"Welcome back,  _chérie_."

"I know it may sound sudden, but ..." Masumi begins to say, cowering on the bench he's sitting on.

"But ...?" Christophe asks, looking sexy.

Masumi looks at Aria, who places her left hand on his shoulder and nods.

"But I like you, Christophe Giacometti, and I wish I could date you." Masumi ends, his face red.

Aria notices that Chris is surprised and embarrassed, then nudges him over the counter, making him jump.

"Oh, right." He finally finds the voice to answer. "It would be an honor for me to date you, Masumi."

Both open wide grins and Aria lights a cigarette, crossing his legs

"Try to go out together in dates. Cinema, shopping, dinner. Clearly you have attraction for each other, but Love is not just about attraction and sex. Love is also trusting, sharing, understanding, helping, and most importantly: being happy with yourself and your partner." he says, attracting their attention. "And always try to talk to each other about yourself, your likes, dislikes, qualities, faults and even silly things. And Chris, needing something, just talking. "

"Thank you, Aria. And I say the same to you. "They say and I pick up the card from Masumi's hand.

**~ x ~**

**Yuuri POV**

"They will go to Hasetsu. Maybe he'll remember something. At least they can say goodbye to my parents before it's too late. "

And I drink pure absinthe from the bottle, leaving it empty in my personall drinks shelf. On my right wrist, another cut bleeds, staining the sleeve of my black shirt and the floor.

"Yura has grown so much,  _Okaa-san, Otoo-san_  . Will you two remember him? I'm afraid you both wiill call Victor 'Vicchan' accidentally and cause trouble for him. "

I look at one of the pictures on the table with me and my family and I fall to my knees on the floor, starting to cry.

"It hurts." I say, falling to the ground and standing there. "Victor, it hurts a lot. why? Why were you able to forget? Why I can not forget? It hurts. "

I feel my 3 dogs approach me, licking my face and playing with my body. I caress their heads in thanks.

_Victor, help me forget everything too._

**~ x ~**

_"So they will travel._   _Great, it's time to cause hell in someone else's life. "_

...

 _"We'll be waiting for you, bitch._   _Do you want hell?_   _You will have it."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " What is it, Yuuri? I'm busy. Hi Yuuko, how are you? " Mari says, and I wait a little for then to talk to each other.
> 
> "Mari, Yuuko. Pay close attention to what I'm going to say." I finally speak, making them shut up. "A group of foreigners will go to Hasetsu soon, they are interviewing Aria and I suggest that they visit the city, there will be eleven people, 3 of whom work for me." Yuuko, you and Takeshi should help Mari with the inn and on the way back, you two and the triplets come on board along with them. Here, in my hotel, I will give you a job. " I mean, making her scream with joy. "Mari, I'm transferring money to keep them at the inn. And ... Victor is one of those people."
> 
> The two are frightened by what I reveal, and I swallow hard.

**Yuuri POV**

Sitting at the desk, down my face as I noticed Anya coming out of the elevator carrying her suitcase. I see Otabek accompany me to a taxi and froze. I see him approaching me.

"She's gone. I told the driver she was going to the airport." He informs me and I bite my lip.

"Stay tuned." I command, looking from him to Phichit. "She's planning something."

"Yes sir." Both say, and I roll my eyes.

An hour and a half later, Phichit approaches me, with a look that worries me.

"Yuuri, look at this." He says, holding out his cell phone.

I see photos of a car accident involving a taxi. I look at him, receiving a nod in response and taking a deep breath.

"How's 'it' going?" I ask, picking up my cell phone.

"All ready." He responds with a broad smile.

I type in my cell phone and send the following message through the chat of the hotel staff.

 ** _Little lamb escaped, but may return to want Aria._**   ** _Meeting tonight before our meeting with our visitors._**

Phichit gets the message and nods. At the door, I see Otabek also reading and affirming, too. Immediately they go back to work and I, feeling my anxiety grow, move away to the staff room and drink cold water.

"She's coming back, she's coming back for sure." I mean, picking up the cell phone. "Hi, I know you're busy but I need a favor from fact ..."

**...**

"  _Yuuri?_  " I listen and raise my head, startling me as I listen to my childhood friend on the other end of the line.

"Yuu-chan?" I ask, with a wide smile.

" Oh my god _, I was already getting desperate!_  " She says, and I blot out my smile, worrying about her.

"What's the matter, Yuu-chan? Are they my parents? Mari? Sensei?" I ask, holding my hand in my hair and pulling them together so as not to despair.

"  _Our ring, he closed the had not had clients for a long time and we could not keep him open,_  " she says, and I fall to my knees on the floor, starting to cry. "  _Me and Takeshi are out of work and we do not know what else to do."_

"Yuuko, it's going to be okay. Let me call Mari first and you'll understand what I have in mind." I say, taking a deep breath, and making a conference call with her and Mari. "Hey, Mari."

"  _What is it, Yuuri? I'm busy. Hi Yuuko, how are you?_  " Mari says, and I wait a little for then to talk to each other.

"Mari, Yuuko. Pay close attention to what I'm going to say." I finally speak, making them shut up. "A group of foreigners will go to Hasetsu soon, they are interviewing Aria and I suggest that they visit the city, there will be eleven people, 3 of whom work for me." Yuuko, you and Takeshi should help Mari with the inn and on the way back, you two and the triplets come on board along with them. Here, in my hotel, I will give you a job. " I mean, making her scream with joy. "Mari, I'm transferring money to keep them at the inn. And ... Victor is one of those people."

The two are frightened by what I reveal, and I swallow hard.

"  _Yuuri, he still does not remember?_  " Mari asks and I shake my head. "  _Are you okay?_  "

"It's being very difficult, but I'm living, even when I do not know how, but I'm living." I answer, looking at my right arm, where are the scars from the cuts I've made. "Mari, I want you to come with Yuuko too. Come with Okaa-san and Otou-san and close the inn."

" T _rue, we will not hold out for long,_  " she says, serious.  _"Okay, I, Yuuko and Takeshi will organize everything."_

"Call me if you need anything else." I say, and I'll take leave of them by hanging up the phone.

**~ x ~**

**Victor POV**

_"Welcome to Hasetsu, Victor."_   _Someone says, by my side._   _"Let's go to the inn soon. I look forward to introducing you to my family and friends."_

_I look around, enchanting myself with the tranquility of that little Japanese city._

_Holding on to that person's hand, I follow him to a taxi, where the person and the driver speak a language I do not know._   _The driver gets out of the car and opens the trunk, and the person takes our bags and puts them inside._   _The driver closes the trunk and returns to sit at the wheel of the car._

 _"Let's go?"_   _The person next to me asks, and I nod, entering the backseat with him by my side._

...

_Me and that person are walking along the beach, admiring the tranquil landscape and feeling completely at peace._

_"Are you enjoying Hasetsu?"_   _The person asks, timidly._

 _"I'm loving it, ... you have no idea how good you are doing me."_   _I answer, shaking the hand of this person and stopping walking._   _"Thank you so much for being in my life ..."_

_"I love you, Victor."_

_And I feel the touch of that person's delicate lips on mine._   _A delicate kiss, full of feelings he has for me._

**...**

_"Vitya, glad you woke up."_   _The person says, his face stained with tears._

 _"Who are you?"_   _I ask, seeing him look at me with shock._

_He bites his lip, and more tears come out of his face, making me confused._

_"I am ..." he begins to say, but is interrupted when a girl appears running and pulls him out of the chair, hugging me._

_"Victor, my love! You made me very worried!"_   _The girl says, to my surprise._   _"Are you okay? Do you know who I am? I'm Anya, your dear girlfriend."_

_"No. You are not ..." The person begins to say, getting up and going to her, grabbing her._

_"Shut up, Katsuki!"_   _She makes fun of him and slaps him._   _"Get out of here now!"_

 _"Stop lying!"_   _The person, Katsuki, screams._

 _Nurses and a doctor come up, demanding explanations._   _The girl named Anya accuses Katsuki and he ends up being forced out of the room._

**...**

_"You know that Katsuki nosy? He was kicked out of the university after photos of him having sex were exposed all over the school."_   _Anya says, walking with me through the snow towards the University._   _"We all started to calling him a prostitute and he deserved it."_

_I notice that there was a person standing there, his face covered by a hood and a bouquet of flowers in his hands._

_"Sayonara, Vicchan, Aishiteru."_   _I listen as I pass by him and ignore him, not understanding what he had said._

 _"Victor?"_   _Anya asks, when I stop walking and look back with curiosity, noticing there was no one else there, and the bouquet was on the floor._

**~ x ~**

"Otabek, Chihoko and Guang-Hong, you will accompany them to Hasetsu not only to watch over them, but also to help Mari, Yuuko and Takeshi at the inn." Aria says, folding her arms. "As for the rest of you, stay tuned, Anya is someone who has already harmed me in the past and will not go to great lengths to do it again, especially now that she is out of a job and will probably return to the hotel and ask for me, The only way we can find out is by comparing fingerprints, can I count on you to help us, Masumi-san? "

"Certainly, Aria, with pleasure." Masumi says, and Aria holds out for him a glass of glass wrapped in a transparent bag.

"In this glass they have the prints of Chris, Guang-Hong and hers." Aria says, and Masumi takes the glass, keeping it with him.

Chris extends another plastic cup to him, smiling.

"Mine and Guang-Hong are here, for comparison,  _ma chèrie_  ." He speaks, winking at him.

"Phichit, get ' _it' done_  as quickly as possible, and ask Seung-gil to reinforce our security system." Aria says, giving more orders to the other hotel staff.

"Aria, what do you have in mind?" Chris asks, worried about him.

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth." Aria responds coldly. "If she wants hell, she will have it."

**...**

"Sorry for the delay." Aria says, sitting at the table with cigarette lit in one hand and a glass of Gin in the other.

"Problem's?" Lilia asks, making him smile.

"I was hitting the last details for your trip tomorrow." He answers, putting the cigarette in his mouth. "I will put three of my employees at your disposal on this trip: Otabek Altin, Guang-Hong Ji, and Chihoko Nakamura."

They notice that the porter, one of the waiters and the bartender approaching, bowing to them. "They know Hasetsu and Japanese and can help them whenever they need to. I've also made arrangements for you to stay in a hostel called Yutopia Akatsuki for a week."

"It's very kind of you, Aria." Sara Crispino says, smiling.

"I hope I can hear about the trip when they return." Aria takes a sip of the drink and takes a deep breath. "And I would like to warn you that when you return, you will not return alone. I invited the people who will help you to spend some time here in the hotel, so I hope you do not mind."

"Do you have a session today?" Victor asks, frowning at him.

"Unfortunately I had to put off for tomorrow, for special reasons," Aria replies, finishing her drink and putting out her cigarette in the ashtray and getting up from the table. "Let me play one last song for you."

One of the waiters comes up with a acoustic guitar and Aria picks it up, putting it on his shoulder and starting to play the song  **I Wanna Be There**  from  **Blessed Union of Souls**  .

**~ x ~**

**Victor POV**

I approach the entrance of the hotel, after leaving the keys at the reception, I am upset that I can not say goodbye to the super fluffy receptionist, Yuuri. To my surprise, he is at the entrance of the hotel, looking at me seriously. I nod at him, not getting any response and step through him.

"  _Sayonara, Vicchan, Aishiteru._  " I listen to his voice and turn around, noting that he was talking to another hotel employee.

_Now, where did I hear those same words?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor finds himself admiring a huge glass shelf, full of medals, trophies, certificates and photos. Dance, figure skating, songwriting and choreography under the name of Yuuri Katsuki. He focuses on the photos, which highlight a young Japanese man smiling, crying, laughing. Such a young man looks very much like not only the hotel receptionist, but also the loving counselor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics are Suga Shikao's Nobody Knows. Aria sings Manatsu at Yoru no Yume.
> 
> Thank very much for the kudos!

_Goodbye to the kisses that lasted until yesterday_  
 _Goodbye the pain in my chest_  
 _Well that's;_   _in some way,_  
 _I'm living today too._

_Loneliness, the past, or melancholy_   
_Desire, relationships, or habits_   
_Starting tomorrow,_   
_we will certainly live without more of us laughing_

**...**

"Good evening, Mr. Cao Bin, Ms. Xiao Mei. It's great to see you both again." Aria says, sitting at the table, in front of the couple.  
"Hello, Aria, I heard you were too busy these days." The Chinese girl in front of him says, laughing.  
Drinking a sip of Bourbon, Aria smiles at the couple in front of him. The man, Cao Bin, is a competent lawyer and the woman, a very smart doctor. Both work for Rozen Ladunav before Aria takes over the hotel.  
"It's part of the job." Aria responds, laughing. "Any problems with Charlotte's will?"  
"No, her children no longer contacted me after the day of the reading of the will." Cao Bin replies, drinking red wine.  
"Great, one less concern." Aria says, taking a deep breath. "I'm glad I got in touch with you, actually ..."

**...**

_I do not want to run away anyplace else_   
_Someone, please say, "Yes!"_   
_But I can not go back to yesterday's place._   
_To the place I was with you._   
_Even if I reach my hand, there is no one_

**Hasetsu - Japan**  
The trip to Fukuoka was fruitful, except when Michele Crispino had decided to shout at Sara so she would not sit down with so many men. But shut up when she sits next to Mila Babicheva. Michele finds himself sitting in the background, alone, after receiving the reproachful look of Lilia.  
Most of the surprise, except for Otabek, Lilia, and Yalov, Yuri not only understands Japanese. Victor looks around, distracted and confused. But it does follow Otabek Altin, through immigration and following the outside of the airport.  
"Takeshi!" Yuri screams, running to a sturdy Japanese who was leaning against a white van.  
"Yuriooo, how you've grown!" The man says, messing up his hair, to the surprise of Victor, Mila, Yakov and Lilia.  
"Mr. Nishigori, I am Otabek Altin and these are Chihoko Nakamura and Emil Nekola. We are from Rozen Ladunav." Otabek says, bowing to the man, being imitated by the other two officials.  
"Of course, of course. Welcome to Japan." He speaks, opening the trunk of the van. "Give me your baggage and get in the van. We have a good way to go."  
"I thought we were going by train." Yuri comments with him, watching Otabek and Emil assist with their luggage.  
"Well, Aria asked me to take care of your transportation during this week that you will pass in Hasetsu. He also provided a motorcycle for you, Otabek-kun." Takeshi says, receiving a nod from him and closes the trunk and side door of the van. "All right, let's go."  
 **...**  
The rest of the trip takes place well. The group enchants with the beauty of the sunset and the simplicity of the city.  
"Welcome to the inn with Yutopia Akatsuki hot springs My name is Yuuko Nishigori and I will help you as well as my husband, whatever you need." A girl says at the entrance of the inn.  
"yuuko-san!" Yuri says, surprising everyone again.  
"Yurio!" The girl cheers, hugging him.  
 **...**  
 _"How is he?"_  
 _"Different, he's changed a lot since leaving St. Petersburg. Where's Mari?"_  
 _"Taking care of her parents."_  
 _"Can I see them?"_  
 _"Later Yurio, later."_  
 _"OK."_  
 **~ x ~**  
Victor finds himself admiring a huge glass shelf, full of medals, trophies, certificates and photos. Dance, figure skating, songwriting and choreography under the name of Yuuri Katsuki. He focuses on the photos, which highlight a young Japanese man smiling, crying, laughing. Such a young man looks very much like not only the hotel receptionist, but also the loving counselor.  
"  _Daijobu_  ?" He listens, surprised.  
"  _Hai,_  " he says, and gets scared not only for understanding the three young triplets, Yuuko daughters, but also answered in Japanese.  
"I ... Have I come here in Hasetsu in the past?" He asks, feeling a pain in the head that increases more and more. "How can I recognize a city and a totally foreign language?"  
"Better go to rest." Axel says first.  
"You're still jet-lagged." Loop says, right away.  
"Let's get Mommy to get some tea, strawberry jam and a pain pill for you." Lutz speaks, and the two pull away, leaving him surprised.  
"How do you know I drink tea with strawberry jam?"  
 **...**  
Mila and Sara share one of the rooms of the inn. They dive into the hot springs and dine a plate called Katsudon, along with the others. The plate is very good, but Yuuko convinces them that it does not compare to what was made by Mama Katsuki, Yuuri and Yurio.  
"Oh, that's how the idea came from the plate Katsudon Pirozhki." Lilia comments, smiling. "Makes sense."  
"Katsudon ..." Victor whispers, biting his lip.  
 **...**  
Lying in the beds but not yet feeling sleepy, Mila and Sara stare at each other.  
"You're beautiful, you know?" Mila says, getting up from the bed. "Do you mind if I lie down next to you?"  
"No." Sara says, pulling away a little to make room for her. "And you're pretty cool. I think it's cool."  
They both laugh but do not stop looking at each other.  
"I've never been attracted to men." Sara says, raising her right hand.  
"Neither am I, despite being a taboo in my country." Mila speaks, holding out her left hand and holding hers. "But I never really got interested in anyone until I met you."  
"I ... I dated a secret from my know he's very annoying when it comes to the girl wanted to go out with me in public.I was scared, you know?" Sara begins to count, and Mila listens very attentively. "In the end, I caught her with a guy and we ended up right there. It was humiliating."  
"What a bitch!" The redhead exclaims, approaching and hugging her. "It's all right now. If you want, we can get in touch with Aria tomorrow and ask for advice."  
"It's a great idea." Sara says, smiling and closing her eyes.  
 **~ x ~**  
 **Yuuri POV**  
I was surprised to hear a message from Chihoko asking if Mila and Sara could talk to Aria.  _Did they finally ...?_  
In the hanging gardens of the hotel, I sit on a bench, cross-legged. Beside me, my laptop connected to Yuuko's Skype, but showing the two girls sitting together in one of the inn's rooms.  _My old home._  
"So...?" I ask, facing the video and looking at both of them.  
"Both I and Sara are attracted to women and we have certain issues about it." Mila begins, and Aria understands.  
"In fact, Russia still maintains a conservative mindset regarding love, where a man should only be relating to a woman, and vice versa. I believe that love does not need fixed gender to be a precious feeling." I see the two of them smiling, and I smile. "And Miss Crispino, if your problem is your brother, do not worry. You can tell him later, but prepare yourself because he has something to tell you too."  
Sara raises her eyebrow, confused. I keep talking.  
"Relationships involving people of the same sex is complicated, but if the two of you commit to each other, try to get to know each other, have fun together.  
"Aria, what about sexual relations?" Mila asks, and I see them both turning red.  
"You should already know from my old inquiries that sex is not what a love relationship consists in. Sex is part of a love affair, like I said, if you find out, let the Eros of your relationship come naturally." I mean, lighting a cigarette.  
"Eros?"  
"Eros is that romantic love that one person feels for another. It's love that has a lot to do with physical attraction, it's that kind of love that usually compels people to have a continued loving relationship. It's also a way to call sexual intercourse. " I explain, looking at them. "If you still feel uncomfortable, you can talk to the hotel in person."  
"Sure, thanks a lot, Aria!" Mila says, smiling.  
"See you in a week!" Sara says, and I close the call, closing the laptop right away.  
I get up and go with my poodles to my room, depositing the laptop next to the picture frames of my family, Victor and me with Charlotte. A picture taken after our wedding.

**...**

_Boku wa kodoku by usotsuki_   
_Itsumo yume bakari miteru_   
_Kimi wa kidzuite'nai furi_   
_Dakedo soredemo dakishimeru n 'da_

_Marude kyuuketsuki mitai ni kimi no yasashisa wo_   
_Suitsukushite shimau ki ga suru n 'da_

_Hitotsu owaranai kanashimi ga_   
_Bokura wo tsutsumikondara_   
_Dakiatte asa wo killed_   
_Itsuka naoranai kizuato mo_   
_Bokura yuruseru no kana_   
_Year koro to kawaranai egao de ..._

_Mayonaka boku wa yume wo mite_   
_Hidoku_   
_Manatsu no yoru no kurai yume_   
_Mado no soto ni hateshinai yami_

_Kagami no naka ni utsutta nikushimi to shitto_   
_Ai to yokubou to nukumori to_

_Soshite yukkuri me wo tojitara_   
_Kimi ga mabuta ni ukande_   
_Furimuite kiete shimau yo_   
_Moshi yakusoku in the year basho ni_   
_Tadoritsukenai to shitemo_   
_Kimi no te wo_   
_Boku wa hanasanai darou._

_Kimi ga yasashiku waratta_   
_Tooi sekai no dekigoto mitai ni_   
_Boku wa kodoku by usotsuki_   
_Itsumo yume bakari miteru_

**...**  
I finish singing in bed, looking at my wrist with a new cut. I take a deep breath, feeling Makkachin, Vicchan and Yuuchan climb into bed and lie down with me.  
"Love you too, guys." I say, fondling them and going to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good evening everyone." He says, with the cigarette in his mouth and a drink in his hand. "Before we begin, I will introduce each one of you, starting from my right." My security chief, Seung-gil Lee and his fiancee, who is responsible for Aria's internet disclosure, Phichit Chulanont, a lawyer at the Rozen Ladunav Hotel, Cao Bin. Detective of the French Police, François Masumi Mitchel and Hollywood professional makeup artist, Isabella Leroy. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyric is the song Corazón Partio by Alejandro Sanz
> 
> About Charlotte, there will be an explanation soon.
> 
> Mila and Sara call each other 'My Star' here

_I already know that the heart that does not see_

_It's a heart that does not feel_

_The heart that lies love to you_

_But you know deep down in my soul_

_That pain continues because I believe in you._

_What happened to the illusion and the beauty of what it is to live?_

_..._

At the table of Aria, Seung-Gil Lee, Phichit Chulanont, Cao Bin, François Masumi Mitchel, Isabella Leroy are sitting waiting for him, that soon arrives.

"Good evening everyone." He says, with the cigarette in his mouth and a drink in his hand. "Before we begin, I will introduce each one of you, starting from my right." My security chief, Seung-gil Lee and his fiancee, who is responsible for Aria's internet disclosure, Phichit Chulanont, a lawyer at the Rozen Ladunav Hotel, Cao Bin. Detective of the French Police, François Masumi Mitchel and Hollywood professional makeup artist, Isabella Leroy. "

He stops, drink a little more and release a sigh.

"I called you because of a person who wants to cause problems for the hotel in the very near future, named Anya Popovich, who is still officially married to Georgi Popovich, but I believe a divorce between them will take place soon."

"I understand, I must prepare the papers immediately." Cao Bin says, frowning at him. "But how do you intend to get her to sign?"

"Using  _Charlotte's method_." Aria says, laughing. "I already have her signature on Rozen Ladunav's records, just send me the files and 30 seconds of Photoshop."

"I understand." He says, laughing. " _Charlotte's method_  really is an effective coup."

"Aria." Masumi says, handing me an envelope. "After examining the fingerprints and sending them to the Russian police, a result has appeared in their criminal files, which may interest you."

I take the envelope and open it, seeing nothing less than the criminal record of Anya Evgenova.

Trafficking and user of drugs, thefts and depredation of public and commercial places.

"Phichit, look for anything related to that, and put those papers together in the set of files to be distributed on her social networks, use whatever you need." I mean, looking at him.

"You can count on me," he says, with a broad smile on his face.

"I have already installed biometric readers at the front desk and changed the recording system for security cameras. I installed facial-reading software to make comparisons and I'm waiting." Seung-gil Lee speaks, and I open a smile.

"After everything that happened, I believe she will return wearing a disguise, so I asked her to join us, so many years working professionally as head of the Hollywood makeup artist team, you should be able to 'see' beyond of disguise. " Aria explains, looking at Isabella, who smiles.

"With great pleasure, Aria." She says, making him take a deep breath.

"Cao Bin, prepare two tokens for hiring the hotel." He says, looking back at the lawyer. "I'll hire two more people soon."

"Immediately." The lawyer says, picking up his cell phone. "Xiao Mei is on her way with all the medical equipment you asked for her earlier in the week."

"Great, Phichit, call Chris, Angelo, and Leon and help her get everything into the room next to mine and prepare to let Liza know to prepare the next room as well."

"Understood." Phichit gets up and goes to him, hugging him. "Strength, my friend, enjoy the last moments with them."

Aria just sheds a tear, forever thanking her friend. Aria looks around at the people sitting at the table and takes a deep breath.

"I'm bringing my parents from Hasetsu here ... They're dying and the doctors would not allow them to travel unaccompanied, so I sent Otabek, Guang-Hong and Chihoko, as well as my friends Yuuko and Takeshi." Suddenly everyone gets up and stands around them, touching him.

"We'll be by your side, Aria." Isabela says, hugging me too. "Whatever happens."

**...**

_Who will give me their emotions?_

_Who is going to ask me to never abandon her?_

_Who will cover me tonight if it gets cold?_

_Who will heal my broken heart?_

_Who will fill this spring with January_

_And will the moon bring down that we may play?_

_Tell me if you will, tell me, my dear_

_Who will heal my broken heart?_

**~ x ~**

**~ Hasetsu ~**

The week that passes in Hasetsu is very beneficial for the Russians of Stammi Vicino TV, the Youtuber Leo de la Iglesia and the twins Crispino, who are famous bloggers. Victor returns to Rozen Ladunav for a day, and finds himself missing Aria and Yuuri. He loved walking around the city with everyone, although he oddly recognized certain places and the group split into pairs. Mila is with Sara Crispino, Yura with her boyfriend, Michele Crispino with Emil Nekola, Leo de la Iglesia with Guang-Hong Ji and Yakov with Lilia. Everyone livened up with the ride and Victor there, feeling lonely.

Suddenly, he stops walking and sees a brown poodle passing by, followed by a black figure.

" _Wait for me, Makkachin, Yuuri!_ " He listens and recognizes his own voice, and suddenly he feels a headache again.

"What is it, old man?" Yuri asks, frowning at him.

"I am not feeling well." Victor says, putting both hands to his forehead.

"Let's go back to the Onsen. I'm going to ask Yuuko to make tea and medicine for pain." Yuri says, going to him.

**...**

"So what do you want to do now?" Yuuko asks the group.

"Rest and keep an eye on Vitya and Gosha." Yakov says, drinking tea with jelly.

"I intend to call Aria." Guang-Hong says, next to Leo.

"Me too." Emil speaks, giving Michele a smile. "How about an open a double session with Aria?"

"Good idea." Leo says, smiling too.

Sara Crispino watches her brother with Emil and finally drops the record of what Aria spoke days ago about him. She opens a smile, glad that her brother has finally arranged a boyfriend and finally he will stop picking her up.

"So you're dating too?" She asks, seeing his brother turn red.

"Sara, you do not have to tell the world!" He screams, causing Mila to burst into laughter.

"Wonderfull, you mean we can date in peace, Zvezda Moya?" She asks, kissing Sara's cheek.

"Of course, Stella Mia." Sara replies, laughing at the face of her brother, who is frightened by what was said.

"What, Sarah, you can not date ... Another woman?" He looks away thoughtfully. "Well ... I never thought you had that kind of interest."

"What do you mean by that?" She asks, frowning.

"Nothing! I'm just surprised, that's all!" He then looks at Mila and bites his lip. "Take good care of my sister."

"Leave it to me!" Mila says, raising her thumb at him.

**~ x ~**

**Yuuri POV**

Back in my gardens, I see my poodles playing with each other and giggling, drinking a sip of Scotch and smoking. On my laptop, all the documents are ready and sent to Phichit. When I see Emil calling me on Skype, I smile when I answer. Finally.

"Hello, Aria." I listen to Guang-Hong and am surprised to see him and Leo next to Emil and Michele.

"Hello Guang-Hong, Emil, Leo and Michele." I mean, waving at them. "How can I help?"

**~ x ~**

At that very moment, Isabella, who is in disguise, and another Hotel employee, Eliza Oliveira, are at the reception when a woman with long curly blond hair is approaching.

"I want a room and a session with Aria." She speaks sharply.

"Name?" Liza asks, while Isabella preprara the biometric reader.

"Sonya Nikiforova." She says, smiling. "My husband, Victor is here and it's his birthday. I want Aria's help to plan a surprise for him."

"Funny, I do not remember seeing Mr. Nikiforov wearing an alliance." Isabella comments, looking at Liza.

"We Russians use it on the right hand." The woman tries to explain, starting to get nervous.

"In either hand." Isabella speaks.

"Money or card?" Liza says, looking at the computer in front of her.

"Money." Sonya Nikiforova responds, looking at each other.

"How long do you intend to stay?" Liza asks.

"Five days."

"Identity, please?" Isabella asks, and the girl surrenders.

Isabella turns the digital on the reader and hands it to Liza to open her registration.

"Aria is not available for a while for personal reasons." Isabela says, looking at her. "But we'll let you know when he's back in session."

Isabella and Liza finish their registration and watch her leave.

"Aria, she's here." Isabella says, as soon as he answers the call.

"It's show time."

**...**

"What the hell?"

Suddenly, she sees notifications on her cell phone. Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Skype and Whatsapp. When she realizes, several photos and videos of her taking and distributing drugs, beating along with her group of friends violently her favorite targets, photos of Yuuri Katsuki's rape, her criminal records, videos with testimonies of robbery victims, her drinking and doing part of the confusions of bars, betting and losing in casinos and illegal houses. All this material has been distributed to her contacts on all platforms. Suddenly she gets a message.

_"Welcome to hell, this is just the beginning - KY."_

KY? Who is he?

**...**

**Yuuri POV**

I watch from my laptop the image of the room where Anya Evgenova is at the moment despaired to see the damage I did in her social networks. I finish my third glass of Scotch, and prepare the camera of the apparatus so that my face and body is very evident and I begin to record.

_"Hello everyone, my name is Yuuri Katsuki and this is my story."_

**~ x ~**

**~ Hasetsu ~**

Yuuko, Takeshi, Otabek, Emil and the triplets clean and prepare to leave. Mari ends the process of selling the Onsen, crying in the arms of Risa Akemi, his girlfriend. Guang-Hong and Chihoko help the Katsuki couple, who are excited to be able to travel.

Victor, who is in the kitchen drinking a glass of Water, is frightened to see an old fat woman look down.

"I'm sorry ..." he says, but breaks off as she approaches and hugs him.

_"Okaeri, Vicchan."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good night people." Aria speaks, sitting at the usual table. "Tonight, I am pleased to report that a lot of my clients are present."
> 
> In fact, all the bar tables are occupied by couples who have had sessions with him lately, except Mari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I will explain what Charlotte's Method is and who it is. Let's see if anyone identifies what it is based on what was said in this one.
> 
> Lyrics are from Stammi Vicino.

_Sento una voce che piange lontano_

_Anche tu, sei stato forse abbandonato?_

_Orsù finisco presto questo calice di vino_

_I started preparing_

_Adesso fa 'silenzio_

**...**

"Okaa-san, Otou-san."

"Yuuri?"

"Hai."

"Why are you so old? You're only twenty-four!" "Oh, that's one of your dance apresentations, is not it?"

"Okaa-san, I'm 33. And I do not dance anymore, I can't."

"Yuuri."

"Otou-san?"

"We are still proud of you."

"I'm sorry for not being able to visit before."

"We understand, my son, and we are here now."

"Yuuri, Vicchan is getting prettier."

"Oka-san, Otou-san, I and Mari are here now, we and my doctor will take care of you to the end.

"Yuuri."

"Yes, Okaa-san?"

"Can you sing that song you composed in Italian?"

"Of course."

**~ x ~**

"I want to talk to Aria." Sonya Nikiforova demands, at the reception.

"Aria will not accept giving advice for now." The new female receptionist says, seriously.

"I do not accept that!" She screams, attracted everyone's attention to what is there.

"It's not my problem."

**~ x ~**

_Con una spada vorrei tagliare quelle gole che cantano d'amore_

_Vorrei serrare nel gelo le mani che scrivono quei versi d'ardente passione_

_Questa storia che senso non ha_

_Svanirà questa notte assieme alle stelle_

_Se potessi vederti dalla speranza nascerà l’eternità_

_Stammi vicino, non te ne andare_

_Ho paura di perderti_

**...**

**Yuuri POV**

"Welcome to my gardens, Mr. Popovich." I mean, lighting a cigarette.

"Why am I here, Aria?" Georgi says, looking around.

"Because I want to talk to you about your wife." I watch him close his hands, anger rising in his face.

"I still can't believe she did it all. I can not believe I married a woman so ... Heh, I do not even have words ..." He says, leaning against the safety railing, next to me. "I want to divorce her."

"Oooh." I smile.

"Yeah, I ... I fell in love." It continues, turning red.

"Chihoko Nakamura, isn't it?" I ask, holding out a white envelope for him. "Here, a little present."

With frowning brows, he takes the envelope and opens it, withdrawing the declaration of divorce that Cao Bin had prepared, already signed by Anya Evgenova.

"How did you get her to sign?" He asks, surprised.

I only giggle a little, wink at him and hold out a pen.

"It's your choice." I say, and he immediately picks up the pen, signing the document. "Okay, I'll be handing this document over to my lawyer now.

"Can I ask for two favors?" He asks, raising my eyebrow. "I want you to get rid of this and give me a session."

"It's all right." I say, receiving from him the document and the wedding ring. "See you tonight."

I watch him walk away, biting my lower lip so as not to ask about Victor.

**~ x ~**

"Good night people." Aria speaks, sitting at the usual table. "Tonight, I am pleased to report that a lot of my clients are present."

In fact, all the bar tables are occupied by couples who have had sessions with him lately, except Mari.

"I hope the trip to Hasetsu has been of benefit to everyone." He says, seeing Otabek, Guang-Hong and Emil standing near the table. "Get chairs and sit down at this table, too."

They are surprised, and soon they are seated.

"I loved Hasetsu." Sara says, hugging Mila.

"The hot springs are perfect for the skin." Lilia comments, smiling.

"The beach was amazing." Leo also speaks, holding Guangdong's hand.

"Who is Vicchan?" Aria looks at Victor in surprise.

"Vicchan is one of my dogs, whose name is actually Victor." He responds, smiling. "Why?"

"Someone called me that in Hasetsu." He answers, holding his hand to his head.

"Are you alright?" Aria asks, frowning.

"Just a severe headache and strange images I've been seeing lately."

"If you want, I can have my doctor examine you."

"No need to bother. I'm fine." Victor speaks, taking a deep breath.

Aria talks a little more with them about the trip, happy about the couples formed. He sees Georgi confessing to Chihoko, who agrees to date him after discovering that he is no longer married. Aria gets up, lights a cigarette, and goes to the piano and sits down. He plays and sings Stammi Viccino, to the surprise of the Crispino brothers and the Russians. Suddenly, he stops playing when a blonde woman comes up.

"That song." She says, furious. "That damn song."

She takes a glass full of vodka and throws the drink in it.

"You bastard!" She screams, scaring everyone. "I should have known it was you, Yuuri Katsuki!"

_"Yuuri Katsuki?"_

_"The famous dancer who disappeared from the stage 8 years ago?"_

_"The composer who made fame when creating songs for ice skaters."_

"Long time no see, Anya Evgenova." Aria says, wiping her face on her white shirt and undoing her hair.

_"Wait, is not that receptionist?"_

Aria, or rather, Yuuri Katsuki looks at Victor, seeing him with wide-eyed eyes.

"Whhat do you mean, Evgenova ?! I'm married to Georgi Popovich !" She says, frowning.

"Not anymore." Cao Bin approaches, showing her a document. "Both you and Mr. Popovich have signed a document that declares you divorced and that you have denied anything acquired in the time in which you were married."

"What?!" She exclaims, looking around and running into her 'ex'. "Georgi, my love, I did not sign anything."

"Didn't you say you were married to Viktor Nikiforov when you asked for room, Sonya Nikiforova?" Liza, the hotel receptionist, asks her, making her pale.

"No! It's a mistake! Gosha ..." Anya says, but is interrupted by him.

"Do not you dare call me that!" He speaks, shutting her mouth. "I loved you, but it seems like you never loved me. You took advantage of me to get close to Victor, did not you?" And when he'd ruled her, you had to settle for me. "

"And my rape, 10 years ago." Yuuri speaks, to the surprise of most everyone present, approaching her. "That it is repeated every time I close my eyes." " All Santa." I never forgot his face, giving loud laughs while he photographed me.

"Anya Evgenova, the Russian police are already in possession of everything that has been disseminated on your social networks, I am also adding the crime of using false identidy documents in your criminal record." Masumi says, raising the crêcial of the French Police. "You are arrested and will be deported to Moscow this afternoon, escorted by French police, Russians and Interpol agents who are interested in how you got the documentation."

"No, I'm not going!" She says, struggling when he handcuffs her.

Masumi immobilizes her, withdrawing her along with other police officers.

**~ x ~**

**Yuuri POV**

_It's over._

_Finally it's over._

I lift my gloved hand, squeezing the wrist where the marks are. I take a deep breath and sit down at the piano, starting to play my music.  _ **Yuri on Ice!**  _The music I created with all my love for Victor. I can feel my tears falling on my face, my lip shaking, my breath regret. But I keep playing. I need to keep playing. Until the end.

**~ x ~**

_Le tue mani, le tue gambe,_

_le mie mani, le mie gambe,_

_e i battiti del cuore_

_si fondono tra loro_

_Partiamo insieme_

_Ora sono pronto_

**...**

**Victor POV**

_This music..._

_I know this music..._

_This man..._

_I know this man ..._

_Yuuri Katsuki._

_Yuri on Ice._

**...**

_"My Yura, Solsnkho, Ya Teblya Lyblyu."_

_"Vicchan, Aishiteru."_

**...**

_"Sayonara, Vicchan, Aishiteru."_

Several images emerge, and I feel a severe headache, which makes me dizzy until finally everything darkens.

**~ x ~**

I open my eyes, releasing a long groan.

"I see you're awake, fucking Old Man."

"Yurio?"

"You ... you remember?" He asks hesitantly.

"My head is killing me." I mean, seeing an Asian woman wearing a red Chinese dress changing the serum that's attached to my arm.

"Do not worry, dear, soon the pain will pass, now rest." I hear she saying and then I feel my eyes closing.

**...**

I wake up, seeing myself in a strange room. Despite having items found only in hospitals, I don't seem to be in one. This room looks more like a hotel to me. I do not feel any more pain in my head.  _I remember. I remember everything. Oh my god, I remember everything!_

"Victor?" I hear Mila, who enters the room.

"Hi Miloshka." I mean, smiling at her.

She looks at me in surprise. Suddenly she is hugging me and crying. I hug her too, content.

"Do you remember? Do you really remember?" She asks, sobbing.

"Yes." I answer. "I remember Miloshka, Gosha, Yurio, and 'her'.

"Oh my God, what wonderful news."

"Hey Mila." I say, undoing the smile. "How's Yuuri?"

"Since the day the bitch was arrested, no one else has seen him. There are no more sessions with Aria and Yuuko Nishigori is at the desk, in his place." She responds and I wonder if it has to do with Otou-san and Okaa-san ... _I still have the right to call them that?_

Suddenly, my cell phone and Mila's ring.

"That's weird. An email with a video attached to it." She says and I notice I got one too.

When I open the video, I see Aria ... No. I see Yuuri sitting, looking directly at the camera.

_"Hello. My name is Yuuri Karsuki and this is my story ..."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is Yuuri Katsuki and this is my story. If you're getting this video, it means I'm losing losing one of the very important people to me. I would like to thank the staff of Stammi Vicino, the twins Crispino and Leo de la Iglesia for the opportunity to have someone to share experiences during this month we spent together. I would also like to thank François Masumi Mitchell, Cao Bin, Xiao-Mei, Seung-gil. Isabela Leroy and all the hotel's current staff and everyone I've known all my life for the support and support they've given me all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, rape description in this chapter.

_Hi, my name is Yuuri Katsuki and this is my story. If you're getting this video, it means I'm losing losing one of the very important people to me. I would like to thank the staff of Stammi Vicino, the twins Crispino and Leo de la Iglesia for the opportunity to have someone to share experiences during this month we spent together. I would also like to thank François Masumi Mitchell, Cao Bin, Xiao-Mei, Seung-gil. Isabela Leroy and all the hotel's current staff and everyone I've known all my life for the support and support they've given me all along._

_Well, I'm 33 years old, I was born in a town called Hasetsu, Japan. My house was an Onsen, which served dinner and allowed guests to bathe in hot springs. Since I was a kid, I focused on dancing, starting with ballet, and ice skating. I decided to focus on the dance, since I had as teacher one of the winners of Benois de la Dance, Minako Okukawa and she is practically family. Often she and my father competed with alcohol. Those were good times._  - laughs.

 _Thanks to my photographic memory, I had no problem in my studies. But that only made me the excluded of the gang and bullying victim. In the meantime, my childhood friends fond of figure skating began dating. They are called Yuuko Kirihara and Takeshi Nishigori. All was well between us three until the day I found Yuuko crying in the park, because of Vicchan, my first dog, which was a brown toy poodle. I sat down and tried to calm her down, very worried, because I had never seen her like that and she confessed something to me. Something that shocked me, a lot. She was pregnant and was terrified, as they were both seventeen at the time. She knew she needed to tell her parents and Takeshi himself, but she did not know how. I suggested she talk to my mother first, and then calm down, let me invite her family and him to have dinner at home. Of course when we arrived and called for her, she was soon to try to calm down Yuuko and talk to her. I immediately went to the Nishigoris and the Kiriharas, to invite them to dinner. Of course, when they found out, they became very nervous and took off on Yuuko himself while Takeshi was silent, frightened. I could not stand seeing my friend in that situation and I intervened ..._  - more laughter -  _rising from the floor and putting my right foot firmly on the table full of plates, cutlery and glasses. The damage was so much that everyone stopped to look at me with disapproval, as this is considered ill-mannered there. And then, I told her parents:_

**_" Who are you to Yuuko? "_ **

_It made them frown at me. I, in a strange moment of confidence that surprised my parents, my sister, Yuuko and Takeshi, I stood there, staring at them. I was angry, okay?_  - He shrugs. -  _I turned to Takeshi, asking him the same thing._

_" **Boyfriend.** " He answered, his face pale._

_" **And why are not you taking on your**_ ** _part there_** _ **?**  " I asked, startling him. "  **I know the news is shocking and that they have done something wrong, but that does not justify any of you having a right to criticize her does not seem like any of you ever made a mistake in your life.** " And I kept talking more and more, leaving everyone there surprised ..._ - He stops talking, frowns and looks to the side, his right forefinger on his lip. -  _Is it me or did I teach **Storge**  at age 15?" My first lesson ..._ -He looks back at the camera. - _Of course, after all, they apologized to Yuuko and helped her. Months later, Takeshi gathered everyone back home and asked Yuuko to marry him. It was a simple, traditional wedding among the three families. One of the happiest days of my life. At that time, we already knew that she would have triplets and immediately, Yuuko decided that the names would be Axel, Lutz and Loop, in reference to the jumps used in the figure skating. When they were born, I was surprised when they both invited me to be their godfather._

 _I competed in Tokyo and got a scholarship at a local school for my senior year. I moved into the dorms of the school, and one of her courses was English. I really enjoyed learning a different language and I do not deny that I performed mixed Japanese and English pranks but only against those who really deserved it. At school, I met a boy named Kenjiro Minami, who was a year younger than me and liked a girl. A girl who already had a boyfriend. Because of this, we ended up getting friends and I helped him to overcome, saying that surely he will perceive the right person for him. It turned out that such a person was a girl who became our friend and I, noticing their looks, gave then little push and joined them. It was then that two months later, I discovered that I won a contest from a television station I did not even know I had participated in. The award was a VIP ticket to the NHK Trophy, with the right to be with the reporter Hisashi Morooka and the banquet of the event. I just found out it was Minami when I told them. Upon meeting with Morooka, he was amazed at my vast knowledge of dance and figure skating and invited me to share the narration of the event, to the surprise of everyone on the channel. I showed then what I can do by skating a free program from one of the contestants and showing off my trophies from the dance competitions by letting them help Morooka by commenting on the programs in both Japanese and English. It was suuuuuper fun. Even my anxiety, which was harming me all along, was forgotten when Morooka and I began to narrate the event. My family called me at the end of the first day, saying that everyone gathered to attend the event and they were happy for me. That they were proud of me. At the banquet, I met skaters Christophe Giacometti, Chihoko Nakamura, Emil Nekola and ... Victor Nikiforov. At this banquet, I also inadvertently helped Morooka to date a young lady from the channel. I also met Madame Lilia Baranoskaya, one of the great names of the Bolshoi ballet, who when she discovered that I learned from Minako Okukawa, immediately made me dance ballet right there. Despite the embarrassment, I danced and was applauded by everyone present. She told me that she wanted me to become her student and that if I did, I should move to St. Petersburg. I, even in shock, accepted the offer telling me that I can go to college there. My family was surprised when I told them. Minako-sensei collapsed in shock_. - He stops talking to make more laughs.

 _Well, I studied Russian language very much, and about music. In January, at the age of 19, after winning another dance contest, I traveled to Russia and took the test for the local university, surprising almost everyone by speaking, reading and writing perfectly. When Lilia asked about it, I revealed that I studied for two months while preparing for the contest and studying for college. I reveal that I have photographic memory and she is surprised. Thanks to Lilia, I improved my ballet more and more and began to create choreographies. In college, I learned to write. Victor found me dancing alone in Lilia's studio one of my compositions, called **Tales of the Sleeping Prince**. He asked me to use both as his short program and I accepted, somewhat worried. He hit 3 records and soon I saw myself creating  **Intoxicated**  and  **Stammi Vicino, non te andare**  and several others, which were used as programs by Christophe, Victor and Chihoko. At that time, I was already in love with the Russian skater, and I confessed to using Stammi Vicino and a new composition, which I specially skated for him, called  **Yuri on Ice!**  . He told me that he loved me, too, and he was so extra that he used the lyrics of Stammi Vicino to reveal what he felt for me._ - He laughed and looked back at the camera with a tear trickling down his face. -  _He introduced me to Makkachin, his pet poodle and his younger brother, Yuri Plisetsky, who was a gold medalist in the junior skating category. Yuri did not get along with me at first because we have almost the same name. And then I found out he has no friends. I insisted on getting involved in his life and took him to my dance competitions and college presentations. When I became intoxicated, I asked for help from a Kazakh student named Otabek Altin, who works as a DJ and then went to college with me. They met and I told Yuri that friendship is important to him, unwittingly giving **Philia** 's lesson to him. Victor, Yuri, and Otabek accompanied me to Hasetsu, when he learned of my dog's death, and introduced them to my family. When I revealed that I was dating Victor, Minako and Yuuko fainted. And then we went back to St. Petersburg._

He breathes deeply, and more tears stream from his face.

 _Victor was someone very special to me. He helped me deal with my anxiety, my depression. He was always by my side. Until the day when, when I came back from college, I discovered that he had suffered an accident. He was run over and was in the hospital. According to the doctors, due to the damage he suffered, he would have to stop skating. And as he banged his head hard, he had a bruise that was very serious. After a while, the doctors say he had regained consciousness but ... "He bites his lip, again taking a deep breath. But he could not remember anything. When he regained consciousness again, I was with him until he was pushed by Anya Evgenova. I was terrified when she claimed to be his girlfriend and I tried to stop her from continuing to lie, but she stopped me. The point is that she was studying in the same college as me and was hurting me every day after me and Victor started dating. But ... Victor ended up believing her. That same night, on the way home, I was surrounded by five bullies, who immobilized me and made me lose my senses. When I woke up_  ... - "He sobs, lifting his hand to his heart and grabbing the white shirt. -  _When I woke up I was naked, being raped and abused sexually and violently by them while it was filmed by Anya Evgenova. They left me there, with a bad wound on my chest and I almost died. I was rushed to the hospital urgently. The hospital contacted Lilia and when she learned of my condition, she was terrified. I lied to her, saying that I did not know what had happened, embarrassed that I allowed others other than Victor to touch my body. Days later, the college board sends a letter of expulsion to Lília, after photos and a video of me were distributed on the Internet. Yuri and Otabek came to visit me, terrified. I asked Lilia to pack my bags and buy a plane ticket to the United States. On the day of my release, she extended an invitation from Julliard, who was impressed by my abilities and invited me to continue my studies there. I was glad to know that I can still study, far from St. Petersburg, far from Victor. Hours before my flight, I brought a bouquet of flowers to Victor, but I had my heart broken as he and Anya walked towards me, as if they were boyfriends. I discovered that she had left Makkachin at Yakov's house and the dog could not bear to stay away from its owner, becoming ill. Without power to do, I bid him farewell and decided to move on, and left Russia with a broken heart, depression, anxiety and nightmares._

_Years later, Lilia's husband, Yakov Feltsman, was given the task of improving the image of a decaying television channel. She joined him, and began working on the channel, planning to be focused on culture, music, arts and sports. And so came Stammi Vicino. Victor separated from Anya and joined the channel team along with a girl named Mila Babicheva. Anya decided to keep an eye on him as she began dating another team member, Georgi Popovich. She deceived him, and married him, but she never failed to have an obsession with Victor._

_I met Minako again in New York, and I told her the same thing I told Lilia. I was well received at Julliard, I met different people. I met Celestino Ciadinni, who was my therapist; Phichit Chulanont, my roommate and Ketty Abelashivi, classmate. Ketty and her boyfriend were having relationship issues and I talked to them and helped them. Phichit tells me that he wanted help to confess to our neighbor, a Korean man named Seung-gil Lee, and I also helped them when I saw that Seung was also attracted to Phichit. Celestino and Minako helped me recover, and I graduated from Julliard after learning to play various instruments. I composed On Love: Agape for Yuri Plisetsky to skate and asked for help to Minako in choreography. Yuri broke Victor's records with Agape and I ended up creating On Love: Eros , thinking of Victor. I began to notice that more and more that I learn new things, the less my mind returns to that day. I spoke with Celestino and decided to learn more languages. I started drinking and smoking, as a way to escape the memories and decided to gather all my money, send half to help my family and the other to travel the world. I made street performances in such fantastic places as the Statue of Liberty in New York; the Christ Redeemer, in Rio de Janeiro; at the Colosseum in Rome and the Great Wall of China. I even played for the Queen of England and for other important figures in the politics of various countries. I learned new languages, made new music and when I arrived in Paris, I played at the Eiffel Tower. Countries paid me to document my travels in videos and post on YouTube, and I accepted as long as neither my name nor my face was revealed. Thus comes the **Aria**  channel. In my performances in Paris, I noticed that a very beautiful and old lady was always present, and she listened to me with closed eyes. On the penultimate day of my stay she came to me and introduced herself as Charlotte Rozen Ladunav , owner of one of the most luxurious hotels in the city and offered me a stay with breakfast, lunch and dinner for free. I asked what she wanted from me to offer a stay that cost at that time 1,450 Euros and she laughs, saying that besides being talented, I am insightful. She wanted to hire me, to play every night at her hotel. I decide to accept the offer, and escort her to the hotel, where her lawyer, whose name is Cao Bin, approaches with a contract and I sign. Suddenly, I hear from the lawyer. " **Congratulations, you are now married.**_  " He starts laughing again, bringing his hand to his mouth.

_She deceived me. The real contract was hidden under the false, which contained the part of my cut, making my signature in the true contract, which was marriage. Of course I demanded an explanation and she gave it to me. Charlotte has revealed to me that she is dying and fears that her ambitious children will destroy everything she has struggled to have. She showed me the exams, and Cao Bin claims that now that I am legally Charlotte's husband, I am entitled to her full fortune. I asked what would happen after that and Cao Bin said the choice was mine. Either I would continue as the hotel owner or I would give everything to the French government. Charlotte began to grow weaker and I decided to stay with her until the end._

_I went back to having nightmares and I told her everything, that she treated me like a son and reminded me of my mother._

_I call home and take Mari's drill, getting a lot of news, like her book being a bestseller, she having a girlfriend and ... My parents are sick. My mother, Hiroko, was diagnosed with Alzheimer's and dementia. My father, Toshiya, has liver and kidney failure, making it difficult to process urine and food. It turns out that I could not leave the hotel and Charlotte left a clause saying that only after 3 months of her death, I could use her jet as I want._

_Five months after the contract, Charlotte died. The funeral was tumultuous, because finally her children knew about me and when Cao Bin read the will, there was a lot of confusion. For her four children have only had their debts paid. Not a penny more. And I? I got all her fortune, with her private jet, with her hotel. Cao Bin had to call all hotel security guards to drive them out. I was still struggling about what to do with all of this when one day I see Cao Bin helping a Chinese girl who was a guest. Recalling everything I've done in the past, I had the idea of creating Aria. I helped Cao Bin and revealed my plan for him, which he accepted immediately. I come in contact with Christophe, Phichit, Chihoko, Guang-Hong Ji, who recently retired from ice skating for various reasons I invited them to work with me. Otabek and Yuri contacted me and offered a job for the DJ as well, since the Russian is still strong and strong in skating and then intends to work with Lilia and Yakov. I talk to them, and Phichit gave the idea of Aria's card, which was created by me. He also suggested posting a final video informing about Paris. I record and post on the internet. On that day, Aria Rozen Ladunav narrated and two weeks later, I reformed the cover to be exclusively of Aria. My garden, my room and the bar. I paid for Chris and Chihoko to learn how to prepare and serve drinks and for Guang-Hong to learn English. Phichit came one day carrying a box with three wet poodles and shaking with rain, causing me to remember Vicchan and Makkachin. Paid for them to be examined and treated and adopt the three, on naming **Vicchan,** like my old dogmy old dog;  **Yuuchan**  , as Victor called me when we were together and  **Makkachin**. And I did not name them to replace those who were not here anymore. It is for them to know that they will always be remembered._

_Recently, the 3 months imposed by Charlotte ended and I was able to bring my parents from Hasetsu here. Curious is that two weeks before, Stammi Vicino came to the hotel to interview me, not knowing who I really was. It turns out that I, Aria, had invited several media channels. But only SV, the Crispino_ twins  _and Leo de la Iglesia accepted and came here. What I did not expect was to find not only Yuri, but also Madame Lilia, Lord Feltsman Victor and Anya. And the rest, you should know what happened by now._

_I want to finish this video saying that I am very happy to help the various couples who had a session with me. Aria is someone who weaves love around him. Even if he has no right to love and be loved again._

_Thank you for listening to me until the end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the video was created, Yuuri did not know that Anya was going to be arrested so fast. That's why he does not talk about it.
> 
> Next chapter is the last. I am determined to make two endings for this story. A sad end, and an end ... Not too sad. Thank you very much for following my fics. It is very gratifying to be able to see that my insanity of writing 4, 5 fics at the same time is well received.


	11. Two Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As sad as it may be  
> However lonely I may be  
> As sad as it may be  
> However lonely I may be  
> I don't care anymore  
> Sayonara, my dear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, this fanfic will have two endings. A bad and a good one. And maybe, if you want, I'll create a True Ending for this Fic in October. Many thanks to all who shared this journey with me.  
> Death of characters in both ends.  
> Lyric of my own.

_Even looking_

_To the beautiful sky._

_I want you to know_

_That I was very happy by your side._

_Even looking_

_To the golden moon._

_I want you to know_

_I will miss you so much._

_As sad as it may be_

_However lonely I may be_

_I don't care_

_You're not here with me anymore._

**...**

When Victor sees Yuri crying in Otabek's arms, he freezes. The Nishigori couple and the triplets are also crying a lot.

"  _Okaa-san? Otou-san?_  " Victor asks, scaring them.

He pushes the half-open door and faces Yuuri and Mari in a hug. Next to them, on a double bed, Hiroko and Toshiya are lying there. Even with pain, Yuuri continues to sing, and Victor finds himself with his heart torn apart even more by his beloved.

"Victor?" He listens to his voice, and falls to his knees.

"Forgive me,  _Solsnikho_  ." He says, completely devastated. "Forgive me."

**...**

_Even looking_

_To a starry sky._

_I want you to know_

_Without you, I'm nobody._

_As sad as it may be_

_As lonely as_ _I may be_

_I don't care_

_You're not here with me anymore._

**...**

Toshiya Katsuki died that night. Hiroko Katsuki, who never left to be with him, gave the last hug to his children before returning to lie with him, waiting for the last moments of his life. Two hours later, she also dies.  _Smiling._

Yuuri, Mari and Xiao-Mei hit the last details of the couple's cremation, where Mari and his girlfriend will take the ashes back to Hasetsu within weeks.

**...**

_As sad as it may be_

_However lonely_ _I may be_

_As sad as it may be_

_However lonely_ _I may be_

_I don't care anymore_

_Sayonara, my dear..._

**~ x ~**

**~ BAD ENDING ~**

**...**

Days passes by. Days that Victor takes to reflect. He finds himself stressed and depressed by the events of the last days. He has not yet approached Yuuri, fearing further increase the pain he is going through at that moment. But Victor is afraid.  _Scared. Scared of Yuuri abandoning him, after everything that happened._

**...**

Light knocks on your door wake him from his thoughts. When he opens, he finds Otabek there,, wearing the hotel uniform.

"Mr. Katsuki awaits you in the gardens." He just says, looking at him. "And my congratulations on the return of your memories."

"Thank you." Victor says, watching him walk away.

He finishes dressing and straightening his hair, taking one last look in the mirror and making a serious decision.

Soon, he leaves the room and goes to the top floor.

**...**

Victor finds Yuuri sitting in a white chair, next to a round table where he finds a bottle of Vodka, an empty glass and another half filled. On the opposite side of it, another empty chair awaits for the Russian, who silently approaches and sits down. Both refuse to look at themselves initially and Victor finds himself embarrassed by not knowing how to approach his decision to him. Suddenly, he sees Yuuri pour the drink into the empty glass and extend to it.

"So ...  _Vitya?_  " Yuuri asks, lighting a cigarette.

"  _Tadaima, Solsnikho._  " Victor says, biting his lip.

"  _Okaeri._ " Yuuri says, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and drinking some of the drink.

"I ..." They both say at the same time, and they laugh at it.

"I want to apologize, Yuuri." Victor says, making the Japanese look at him with a frown.

"Why?" He asks, putting the cigarette back in his mouth.

"Because ... Everything that happened to you was because if I did not have you, you would not have been Anya's victim.I would not have been raped or expelled from college." Victor says, and bites his lip.

_If I had not been with you, I would not have crashed and lost my memories._

"I understand." Yuuri says, getting up from his chair.

_Maybe that's the better ending for them._

"I wish all the best for you, Yuuri." Victor gets up too. _" Da Svidaniya. "_

"  _Sayonara_ , Victor." Yuuri says, watching him walk away.

**~ x ~**

The next day, Yuuri is surprised when Yuri, Mila, Georgi, Michele, Sara and Leo ask to work for the hotel. Yakov and Lilia decide it's time to ask for retirement and take a vacation in Paris. Smiling, Yuuri just agrees to help them whenever they can.

Days later, the Russians return to Russia. Victor, as the only one who decided not to return, takes on Stammi Vicino TV. The video for Yuuri Katsuki is released by Leo, the Crispino Twins and the channel itself, causing a great repercussion around the world.

The hotel still exists, but no one else can make an appointment with Aria. Yuuri still runs the hotel, but refuses to leave his room and locks the side doors of the gardens. He spends his days alone, with his dogs, alcohol, cigarette packs, and new cuts on his arms.

**~ End of Bad Ending ~**

**...**

**~ x ~**

**...**

**~ Good Ending ~**

**...**

Days passes by. Days that Victor takes to reflect. He finds himself stressed and depressed by the events of the last days. He has not yet approached Yuuri, fearing further increase the pain he is going through at that moment. But Victor is afraid.  _Scared. Scared of Yuuri abandoning him, after everything that happened._

**...**

Light knocks on your door wake him from his thoughts. When he opens, he finds Otabek there,, wearing the hotel uniform.

"Mr. Katsuki awaits you in the gardens." He just says, looking at him. "And my congratulations on the return of your memories."

"Thank you." Victor says, watching him walk away.

He finishes dressing and straightening his hair, taking one last look in the mirror and making a serious decision.

Soon, he leaves the room and goes to the top floor.

**...**

Victor finds Yuuri sitting in a white chair, next to a round table where he finds a bottle of Vodka, an empty glass and another half filled. On the opposite side of it, another empty chair awaits for the Russian, who silently approaches and sits down. Both refuse to look at themselves initially and Victor finds himself embarrassed by not knowing how to approach his decision to him. Suddenly, he sees Yuuri pour the drink into the empty glass and extend to it.

"So ...  _Vitya?_  " Yuuri asks, lighting a cigarette.

"  _Tadaima, Solsnikho._  " Victor says, biting his lip.

"  _Okaeri._ " Yuuri says, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and drinking some of the drink.

"I ..." They both say at the same time, and they laugh at it.

"You first." Victor says, and Yuuri opens a smile.

"I have a photographic memory, so I am still and always will be haunted by the rape." He says, turning his wrist and showing the scars. "But I still want to be by your side, if it's ok with you."

"You ... Still want to stay with me?" Victor asks, surprised.

"Yes." Yuuri responds, taking another sip of Vodka. "I know I can not erase the sad memories of the past, but nothing prevents me from trying to create happy memories of the future alongside the one I love."

"You still ... Do you still love me?" Victor asks, surprised.

"Yes." Yuuri responds, watching him with a smile on his face. "If it's all right with you, of course."

"I ... I do not know if I can go back to what I was before." Victor says, his lips fluttering. "But I do want to create new memories with you."

Yuuri finishes the drink and gets up from the chair, looking at Victor with tenderness. He approaches the Russian and extends his right hand to him, who holds it.

"Come here, I want to introduce you to our 3 children." Yuuri says, pulling him up to his room.

"Children?" Victor asks, surprised. "You mean ... the dogs?"

"Of course!" Yuuri says, laughing.

In fact, Victor is surprised to be 'attacked' by three super cute brown haired balls of fluff, with whom they spend the rest of the afternoon playing in the gardens. The Russian, noticing the marks on his arm again, approaches and hugs him from behind, holding his wrist and lifting him up to his face, where he kisses the location of the marks.

"I promise I will not leave you again, I promise to stay by your side until the end. I know it's just words ..." Victor begins to say but is interrupted when Yuuri turns to him and kisses him.

"These are words I will never forget." He says, smiling.

The next day, Yuuri is surprised when Leo, the twins Crispino and the Russians ask to work in the hotel. Yalov and Lilia announce that they will retire and the rest of the Russians have decided to resign from the channel. Yuuri reports that Rozen Ladunav's jet is at their disposal if they intend to return home. They accept, and decide to close their projects by releasing the video of Yuuri, which gains much repercussion around the world.

Lately, consultations with Aria Rozen Ladunav occur not only in person, but also at a distance. He also owns a channel where he publishes his compositions, administered by Leo and a blog where he posts on his life, which is run by the Crispino twins.

_**"I thought I could never have my lost love back, but I have it, and I will fight to never escape from my arms again."** _

**...**

**~ End of Good Ending ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As many have asked, Countdown to Love will win an additional chapter in October.  
> For the Suga Shikao Music Collection, the updates will be irregular.  
> Bloody Ice II, Extra Katsudon-Pirozhki and Personas In My Ice Heart will enter the temporary Hiatus period. Do not forget to check the last chapter of Bloody Ice II, which contains more details about this and a poll for you to participate.
> 
> Finishing ... My Twitter is active! Please check [@eiennosekai](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) to stay on the news!


End file.
